


Ненормальный

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1: Фэндомное АУ. Джим – фэндомный призрак, давно запавший на фэндомного монстра. Беда в том, что вышеозначенный фэндомный монстр понятия не имеет о существовании Джима. Также участвуют grumpy_b - еще один фэндомный призрак (и чертовски довольный своим положением) - и nero001, отъявленный придурок из фэндома Стар Трек: ТОС.<br/>#2: Колледж АУ. История о запутанных не-отношениях между популярным спортсменом и местным чудаком.<br/>Одна история. Две сюжетные линии. Одна любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015612) by [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/pseuds/littlebirdtold). 



> Примечание автора: Хотя эта история о Кирке и Споке, в конечном итоге она посвящена фэндому и всему, что его окружает. Фэндому с любовью. 
> 
> Дисклеймер: Все ложь. Совпадения жж ников случайны. Вулканское слово «kaiidth» было намеренно искажено, так как оказалось, что такой ник уже существует. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика: 1. В фике присутствует некоторое количество матных слов. Их мало, но они есть. 2. Хочу выразить глубочайшую признательность своей бете Минутке aka Джиалгри, помощь которой трудно выразить словами. Спасибо тебе, дорогая!

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Черт, Боунс, ты уже прочитал его? Новый фик?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ага, только что закончил. Неплохо. Совсем неплохо. Хотя со всякой технической тумбой-юмбой вышел перебор. У меня мозг вспух.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты шутишь? Фик идеален! Образ Спока – просто стопроцентное попадание. Без понятия, как у него это получается, но, черт возьми. Черт возьми!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Твое восхищение этой девчонкой уже даже не забавляет.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да заткнись ты. Kaildth парень. Я в этом уверен.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну, раз ты уверен.

 

Джиму и в голову не приходило, что можно печатать с сарказмом, пока он не встретил **УколыПолезныДляДуши** (gmail) aka **grumpy_b** (живой журнал) aka Боунс (реал). Хотя Джим до последнего не верил, что Боунс – это настоящее имя, пока не увидел своими глазами его паспорт на их встрече на стартрековском конвенте два года назад. Очевидно, родители Боунса были ярыми треккерами. Чего не скажешь про родителей Джима. Просто у его матери было дурное чувство юмора, а отец решил, что будет клево, если его сын будет носить имя знаменитого сериального капитана, в довесок к их фамилии Кирк. Время от времени Джим гадал, каким ветром его занесло в фэндом Стар Трека, ведь все его друзья знали, как Джим ненавидел своего однофамильца и все, что с ним связано.

Он напечатал ответ.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Он пишет как парень. И сам это утверждал.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну, конечно, утверждал. Ведь люди в интернете всегда говорят правду.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да ладно тебе. Не хочу снова спорить об этом. Он парень. Нутром чую, а оно меня еще никогда не обманывало.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ради всего святого! Просто подумай хорошенько, Джим! Если Kaildth в самом деле парень, тогда почему он не посетил ни единого конвента? Он всегда находит оправдания одно глупее другого. Да и вообще, каков шанс, что он окажется парнем? В фэндоме вообще нет парней!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Мне жаль ломать твое представление о мире, Боунс, но… мы как бы парни.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ха, твою мать, ха. В любом случае, если ты так мечтаешь о Kaildth, тогда почему ты, ну не знаю, не _поговоришь_ с ним?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты что, шутишь? Это же Kaildth!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : И?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : И?! Он фэндомный монстр! Он получает больше сотни комментов, а его фики занимают все первые строчки в реклистах. Даже если я оставлю свой коммент, он этого в любом случае не заметит. Я же чертов призрак.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да ладно тебе. Брось.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : По сравнению с ним точно. К моим фикам оставляют от силы десять комментов, и то если мне сильно повезет.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Десять лучше, чем один, который я получил к «Навсегда мой».

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : А я говорил тебе сменить название.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Название это еще не все, черт побери. И мое намного лучше всех тех вычурных заголовков, за которыми прячутся дешевки. Надменные уроды. "Навсегда мой" может быть и не лучшее название на свете, но все равно – один жалкий коммент?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Думаю, тебе не следует винить во всем название. Чэпел/Гипошприц все-таки не самый популярный пейринг.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ты же говорил мне, что он _оригинален_.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну, да, но просто он не для всех. Немного сквикает, понимаешь?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты заикнулся об этом, когда я дал тебе его почитать.

 

Джим застонал. Ну, чудесно – теперь Боунс обиделся. Говорить правду своим друзьям – это полный отстой. Именно поэтому Джим отказался бетить его фики.

 

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : В общем, проехали. Итак, я все равно призрак по сравнению с Kaildth. Могу поспорить, он даже не знает мой ник и никогда не читал мои фики. Фэндомные монстры не читают фики призраков.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Если ты еще раз напишешь слово «призрак», то клянусь, я запулю в тебя шприцем!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Мне ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы снова разрушить твой мир, но у тебя нет гипошприца, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : *дьявольский смех*. Уже есть! Я заказал его на ебее за тридцать два доллара.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Мне стыдно, что я с тобой знаком.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Заткнись. По крайней мере, я не потратил четыреста баксов на униформу Кирка. И не выложил еще двести за самоувлажняющийся зеленый дилдо.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Никогда больше не стану с тобой пить. Никогда.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Будешь, когда, наконец, узнаешь, что Kaildth – морщинистая бабулька за шестьдесят, а не секси парень с огромным членом.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да иди ты. Сам говоришь о нем чаще меня. Мне уже начинать беспокоиться, Боунс?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну-ну, конечно. Не волнуйся, он весь твой. Всего-то и надо, что набраться мужества и поговорить с ним.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да знаю я, знаю. Просто не хочу быть одним из многих, понимаешь? Не хочу выглядеть как одержимый фанат.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джим, ты и есть одержимый фанат.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Нет, не правда. Это не просто увлечение, Боунс. Увлечения не длятся годами. Знаешь, я много об этом думал и почти уверен, что люблю его.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Скажи, что пошутил. Ты не можешь любить парня, которого никогда не встречал и с которым даже словом не обмолвился.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : А почему нет? Я слежу за ним так давно, что мне кажется, знаю его всю жизнь, понимаешь?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Нет, я _не понимаю_ и серьезно надеюсь, что ты просто прикалываешься.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Отлично, не верь мне. Это все равно не важно. Я не собираюсь писать ему. Не хочу выглядеть придурком, а я знаю, что так и будет. Черт, это же Kaildth, я на его фоне просто низкопробный порнофичкописатель.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Поубавь самобичевания, Джим. Многие бы убили за твой талант выписывать НЦ-сцены, и Kaildth был бы среди них.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Эй, не надо! Хорошие у него порносцены!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну конечно, если ты кинкуешь на Спока, прижимающего Кирка ко всем доступным горизонтальным поверхностям и трахающего его до помутнения в глазах. Я хочу сказать, что не так с Кирком-топом? Но чего это я - ты же сам совсем не против, чтобы тебя распластали на горизонтальных поверхностях и оттрахали до потери сознания, так что…

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты не можешь утверждать наверняка, что тебе это не нравится. Ты просто никогда не пробовал, поэтому не знаешь, что упускаешь. Поверь мне, это ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ, Боунс!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да верю я тебе. Не нужно конкретизировать. И, пожалуйста, обойдемся без капслока. Он для идиотов.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты, кажется, самый стыдливый слэшер в мире.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Черт возьми, Джим, я не слэшер! Я и гет шипплю.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага, и не будем забывать, что твой ОТП - Шеппард/Атлантис.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Именно так, чёрт возьми. И ты, кстати, не имеешь никакого права судить меня. Это не я написал фик с пейрингом Шеппард/Рейф Тодд. Знаешь, есть кинки, а есть извращения, Джим.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Эй, никто не заставлял тебя читать! Вспомни первое правило фэндома: не нравится, не читай. И кстати, на этот фик у меня больше всего комментов.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Что многое говорит о фэндоме. Он явно переполнен больными психами!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну, спасибо.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Всегда пожалуйста. А если серьезно, то у Kaildth всегда странно прописаны сцены секса. В них есть какое-то, не знаю… отчаяние, не знаю что ли, или даже одержимость. Черт, не могу подобрать нужного слова. Наверно больше всего подходит – «одержимость».

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ой, да ладно, Боунс. Не говори, что ты правда веришь в эти дурацкие слухи?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Какие дурацкие слухи? В фэндоме уйма дурацких слухов.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Что сам Кирк и чувства Спока к Кирку основаны на настоящих безответных чувствах Kaildth в реале. Уверен, что все это чушь. Слухи распространяет Неро, а ты прекрасно знаешь, как отчаянно она пытается доказать всем, что в реале Kaildth просто жалкий задрот.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну, может в этой версии есть резон. И кстати, Неро говорил, что он тоже парень.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага, ну конечно.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Но, Джим, он так сказал! Значит, это должно быть правдой?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ха-ха три раза. Ты уморителен, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Я знаю. И я прав, Джим. Что-то нездоровое есть в том, как Kaildth пишет сцены секса. Конечно, они все весьма горячи, но иногда просто граничат с мерзостью. Тебе так не кажется?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Неа. Я этого не вижу, прости.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Только потому, что твое помешательство на нем уже размером с Техас, чувак… прости, я хотел сказать, ты же люююуубишь его. А вот другие люди замечают это. Ты что, не видел, что пишут в отзывах? И я не имею в виду комменты типа ‘ОМГ ЭТО БЫЛО ТАК ГОРЯЧО, ЧТО Я КОНЧИЛ В ШТАНЫ, И МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ПЕРЕОДЕВАТЬСЯ’.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : По-моему, в таких комментариях нет ничего плохого. Они чертовски приятные. Делать мне нечего, кроме как читать комменты других людей к его фикам. Я не настолько жалок.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : …пока. Серьезно, Джим. Просто поговори с ним, ради всего святого! А то с тобой спятить недолго!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Оу, Боунс, ты пытаешься сыграть роль сводника? Как мило с твоей стороны! Я всегда знал, что ты очень-очень-очень глубоко внутри настоящий романтик!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да пошел ты.

Боунс вышел из чата.

 

Все еще посмеиваясь, Джим тоже нажал на выход и открыл вкладку ЖЖ.

Он кликнул мышкой на дневник Kaildth - который, разумеется, был у него в закладках, словно у жалкого фаната, кем он, в общем-то, и был — и сразу щелкнул на последнюю главу его нового фика. Курсор подергался несколько мгновений над кнопкой «Оставить комментарий», прежде чем Джим глубоко вдохнул и, наконец, нажал на кнопку мыши.

Черт побери, Боунс был прав.

Он не умрет, если просто оставит коммент. Он сможет это сделать. Нет никаких оснований ожидать, что он налажает. Он справится.

Справится.

Пока не передумал, Джим написал несколько слов и нажал на кнопку «Отправить комментарий».

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Привет, мне очень понравилось. Спасибо за фик!

Он посмотрел на комментарий, и решил добавить несколько слов.

Редактировать:  
**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Было здорово. Мне правда понравилось. Спасибо, что выложили. Вы не думали о том, чтобы написать сиквел?

Нажав на «Отправить комментарий», Джим поморщился. Да ну? Фик объемом свыше ста пятидесяти тысяч слов, и он наслаждался каждой секундой чтения. История явно заслуживала лучшего - Kaildth заслуживал лучшего.

Редактировать:  
**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Было очень здорово. Эй, вы не думали о том, чтобы написать сиквел? Не то, чтобы в сюжете есть логические дыры или что-нибудь в этом роде... История великолепна, правда. Я просто хотел бы почитать больше о жизни Кирка и Спока по окончании 5-летней миссии. Тем не менее, фик потрясающий. Обожаю его! 

_Блестяще. Просто блестяще, Кирк._

Джим снова отредактировал комментарий, удалив идиотское сердечко, но, уже нажав на «Опубликовать комментарий», он вспомнил, что Kaildth получит все версии его комментария на почту. Проклятье. К вопросу о жалких фанатах…

Он отредактировал комментарий еще раз:

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я надеюсь, у вас отключено оповещение по электронной почте. Если включено, постарайтесь проигнорировать мое нервное бормотание, ладно? Возможно, вам тяжело в это поверить, но я вовсе не такой неудачник, каким кажусь. Правда. :) Мне просто хотелось сказать вам, что ваш фик потрясающий. Я в восторге от вашего Спока. Его образ был из тех моментов, что понравились мне больше всего Я прекрасно знаю, как тяжело нащупать его голос – найти идеальный баланс между логикой и эмоциями. По этой причине я никогда не писал с точки зрения Спока: боялся сделать его слишком ООС. Конечно, самое простое, это выписать его эдаким идеально логичным, холоднокровным созданием, но истории подобного рода чаще всего страдают недостаточной эмоциональной глубиной, и, честно говоря, неубедительны. Кажется, слишком многие авторы забывают, что вулканские эмоции просто лежат глубже, чем у других видов. Вы один из немногих авторов, способных достоверно описать образ Спока. Отличная работа.

 

И прежде чем ему взбрело в голову снова отредактировать что-либо, Джим быстро захлопнул лэптоп и, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, тихо застонал.

Боже.

Ну как можно быть таким нелепым и убогим в инете. У него же никогда не было подобных проблем в реале. Черт, да если бы только Рик и Гэри узнали, что он опустился до уровня заикающегося неудачника, неспособного связать и двух слов в одностороннем разговоре с парнем, которого он даже ни разу не встречал, они бы смеялись до колик.

Но в фэндоме Джим все время чувствовал себя гадким утенком среди лебедей. По иронии судьбы в обычной жизни он никогда не страдал от проблем с самооценкой. Джим прекрасно знал, что хорошо выглядит, и не стеснялся использовать это в своих целях. Черт, да он пользовался своей внешностью с пеленок – как только понял, что стоит только вылупить голубые глазки и улыбнуться, то ему все сойдет с рук. Он знал, что был симпатичным парнем, знал, как заставить людей полюбить себя, знал как заставить даже натуралов истекать по нему слюнями.

Но в фэндоме ничего из этого не имело значения. Не важно, что говорил Боунс, он был призраком. Так что не удивительно, что он ощущал себя наинесчастнейшим лузером, пытающимся поболтать с самым популярным парнем, даже учитывая, что Kaildth вполне может оказаться старой беззубой бабкой. На самом деле, учитывая возраст трек-фэндома, вероятность наличия беззубой бабки была намного выше, чем горячего молодого парня.

Зазвонил мобильник. Отложив в сторону лэптоп, Джим встал с кровати и взял телефон со стола.

Он скривился, когда увидел, кто звонил: Майк, парень, с которым он спал два раза и который вбил себе в голову, что теперь между ними есть что-то особое.

– Привет.

– Приветики, Джим. Это я. Просто хотел…

Джим потянулся к джинсам.

– Слушай, я думал, мы обо всем договорились. Я сейчас не ищу долговременных отношений. Мне казалось, я все ясно объяснил в самом начале.

– Да, но я думал…

– Прости, значит, ты думал неправильно, - доброжелательно, но твердо возразил Джим, отпинывая в сторону шорты и натягивая джинсы.

Ему вовсе не нравилось быть сволочью, нет. Потому как снова переспать с Майком было бы явным сволочизмом с его стороны. Джим и так чувствовал себя паршиво: он трахал парня, будучи при этом влюбленным в другого. Но заводить серьезные отношения? Не таким уж мерзавцем он был. И Майку так будет только лучше. Парень уже начал касаться руками его щек, вглядываясь прямо в глаза, и вообще вести себя как слюнявый романтик – а это всегда было дурным знаком.

– Слушай, Майк. Мне надо идти, или я опоздаю на уроки. Увидимся.

Или нет.

Захлопнув телефон, Джим глянул на свои часы и чертыхнулся. Если он не поспешит, то точно опоздает.

 

 

~*~

– Твой поклонник снова пялится на тебя.

– Оставь его, Гэри, - сказал Джим, покачав головой и не отрывая глаз от своих записей. – Смотреть – это еще не преступление.

Рик, сидевший с другой стороны, слегка пихнул его локтем.

– Гэри прав, Джим. Он чертовски странный. И все эти его взгляды.

Джим пожал плечами и скосил глаза на знакомую стрижку под горшок и ее обладателя. Ненормальный, как окрестил его Гэри несколько месяцев назад, когда они впервые заметили все эти переглядки, как всегда сидел в одиночестве. Джим не знал его имени, но был уверен, что он один из чудаков с курса астрофизики. Это был единственный класс, где они пересекались.

Встретившись взглядом с карими глазами парня, Джим слегка ему улыбнулся. Его позабавило то, как вздернулись ноздри Ненормального. Джим в тайне надеялся, что парень хоть раз покраснеет, но этого так и не случилось – его лицо было настолько бледным, что казалось зеленым.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джим вернулся к конспекту.

– Оставьте его в покое, парни. Нельзя винить его за отличный вкус.

Гэри фыркнул.

– Отличный вкус? С такой-то стрижкой?

\- Нет, чувак, ну, правда, - сказал Рик, покачав головой и недобро поглядывая на Ненормального. – Большинство людей смотрят на тебя как ‘вот бы я хотел сейчас облапать эту задницу’, и с ними обычно нет никаких проблем. Но от его взгляда… мне становится не по себе. Все это его деланное безразличие на лице и так неестественно, но когда он смотрит на тебя – а он всегда это делает, стоит вам оказаться в одном помещении – его глаза становятся темными, как у маньяка. Как будто он хочет загнать тебя в угол на темной аллее.

Джим хохотнул.

– Ой, да ладно, Рик. Парень – абсолютный ботан. Он и мышь не напугает.

– Они всегда с виду тихони, – упрямо заявил Рик, все еще исподлобья поглядывая на Ненормального.

– А ведь он прав, – сказал Гэри, игриво пихнув Джима коленом. – В ужастиках именно ученые тихони оказываются серийными убийцами.

Джим торжественно кивнул.

– Ну ладно, ребята, вы меня убедили. Я трясусь как осиновый лист. В конце концов, что я, не смогу защитить себя от чудика?

Рик вздохнул.

– Ты хоть что-нибудь принимаешь всерьез, Джим?

– Нет, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Джим и опять скосил глаза на Ненормального.

Который все еще пялился на него.

Облизнув губы, Джим отвел взгляд. Если быть до конца честным с самим собой, надо было признать, что в словах друзей был резон. То, как Ненормальный смотрел на него, было, мягко говоря, _странным_. Парень даже не смутился, когда Джим поймал его за наблюдением, будто такое чувство ему было вообще недоступно.

Вся ситуация немного интриговала Джима. Что уж говорить, его всегда влекло к старой доброй таинственности.

– Мы можем сходить потолковать с ним, – внезапно предложил Гэри с нехорошей усмешкой. – Узнаем, в чем его проблема.

Джим застонал, закрыв лицо ладонью.

– Да ладно тебе, Гэри, оставь его. Мы же больше не в средней школе. Иногда ты как ребенок, в самом деле.

– Эй, вообще-то он дело говорит, – оживившись, подхватил Рик. – Спросим этого психа, в чем его проблема, в смысле, чего он пялится на тебя все время. Это уже выводит меня из себя. Не знаю, как ты можешь это выносить.

Вздохнув, Джим поднял ладони в примирительном жесте.

– Ну ладно, ладно! Я поду поговорю с ним. Счастливы?

Проигнорировав друзей, которые хотели составить ему компанию, Джим встал и направился прямо к Ненормальному. Профессор Хиггинс еще не пришел, так что его сопроводили только несколько удивленных взглядов других студентов, когда он плюхнулся на стул рядом с Ненормальным. Тот при этом мгновенно застыл в явно неудобной позе.

– Слушай, приятель, в чем твоя проблема? – вздохнув, спросил Джим, желая поскорее разделаться с этим.

Ненормальный встретился с ним взглядом и приподнял бровь.

– Прошу прощения?

От его глубокого уверенного голоса Джима оцепенел. Он не знал, чего ожидал – может растерянного заикания или чего-нибудь в этом роде – но определенно не такого спокойствия.

– Брось, не прикидывайся скромником. Ты пялишься на меня. Все время.

Ненормальный посмотрел на него, будто Джим был необычным и не особенно умным подопытным зверьком.

– Меня не уведомили, что запрещено смотреть на то, что хочется.

Джим моргнул. Кто вообще так говорит?

– Нет, не запрещено. Мне все равно, куда ты смотришь, пока этим кем-то не являюсь я. Так что повторю – почему?

Ненормальный окинул его долгим равнодушным взглядом, начиная с лица Джима и постепенно спускаясь вниз по его телу.

– Ты приятен глазу.

Джим открыл рот, затем закрыл, не зная, что на это ответить. Не в первый раз он получал комплименты по поводу своей внешности – черт, да их ему говорили постоянно – но никогда еще комплименты не произносились таким холодным отстранённым тоном.

– Дай-ка мне подытожить: ты так пялишься на меня, потому что тебе нравится, как я выгляжу? Все верно?

Парень слегка склонил голову, будто обдумывая его слова.

– Чрезмерное упрощение, но, тем не менее, верное.

– Вокруг куча других симпатичных студентов. Почему я?

Ненормальный встретился с ним взглядом темных глаз: в них горели непостижимые огоньки.

– Твоя внешность стимулирует мои чувства.

Ну, чудесно.

– Другими словами, у тебя на меня стоит?

Ненормальный не прервал зрительного контакта.

– Отрицательно. На данный момент я не полностью возбужден.

Глаза Джима расширились. Его взгляд быстро скользнул по телу парня прямо до паха, но из-за мешковатой одежды невозможно было понять, была ли у того эрекция.

– Не полностью возбужден? – повторил он.

– Верно, - ответил парень, и Джим, наконец, понял, кого он ему напоминает – Спока. Забавно, даже стрижка такая же.

– Хорошо, - сказал он, не зная, что еще ответить. Может парень был социально неполноценным или еще что? Люди просто так не говорят – или, по крайней мере, не таким безразличным тоном. – Значит, ты меня хочешь.

Это был не вопрос, но Джим должен был произнести это вслух, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.

– Хочу? – повторил Ненормальный, будто слышал это слово впервые. – Разумеется, я хочу совокупиться с тобой.

Рот Джима приоткрылся.

– Что, прямо сейчас?

Ненормальный глянул на него так, будто это _Джим_ был странным.

– Определенно нет. Не понимаю, как это можно устроить, учитывая отсутствие необходимых предметов и наличие других студентов.

С Джима было достаточно. Чем дольше он находился рядом с этим парнем, тем более озадаченным и выбитым из колеи себя чувствовал. Либо Ненормальный разыгрывал его, либо просто спятил. Других объяснений не было.

Криво улыбнувшись, Джим встал.

– Ну ладно, приятель. Отличная шутка была, но мне пора идти. Просто хватит пялиться на меня все время, ладно? Это действует на нервы.

– Я и не пытался шутить, – ответил парень, его глубокие карие глаза ярко сверкнули на мгновение, и Джим почувствовал, как его желудок сжался.

– Ну да, – понимающе протянул Джим, прежде чем поспешно отвернуться и отправиться обратно к своим друзьям. Даже спиной к Ненормальному Джим ощущал на себе его взгляд. Кожу на шее сзади покалывало.

– Вы правы, ребята, – сказал он Гэри и Рику – Он ненормальный.

И всё же Джим не мог не оглянуться снова на Ненормального.

Который по-прежнему смотрел на него.

 

 

~*~

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну? Ты оставил ему отзыв?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боже, не напоминай мне. От одной мысли об этом мне хочется умереть.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : М-м? Что произошло?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я отредактировал коммент, наверное, раз десять, прежде чем вспомнил, что он получал уведомление на мыло каждый раз, когда я исправлял его. Я чувствую себя самым большим лузером на свете, Боунс. :(

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да-а, хреново быть тобой. Хреново иметь любящих родителей, выглядеть как кинозвезда, быть капитаном футбольной команды и действительно хреново иметь кучу друзей. А также хреново быть в десятке лучших в своем классе. Ты просто воплощение неудачника, Джим.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я серьезно, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Я тоже серьезно. Ты ведешь себя глупо, Джим. С какой стати Kaildth вообще будет думать о тебе? Он же парень, которого ты никогда не встречал и возможно никогда не встретишь, если конечно он не объявится на одном из конвентов.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да, наверно. Наверно, ты прав.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да, представь себе прав! Кроме того, уверен, он мудак. Все ФМ такие.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ой, да ладно, и ты туда же, Боунс! Поразительно, как люди начинают ненавидеть авторов или там актеров, когда они приобретают популярность. Знаю, это в природе людей критиковать популярные вещи, типа музыки, но честное слово, выглядит просто убого.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Убого? Джим, я могу назвать, по крайней мере, десять ФМ из разных фэндомов, самых больших дрочил на всем белом свете. И мне для этого даже не надо ходить на Правдоруб, чтобы освежить свою память. ФМ – чистое ЗЛО! Все, чем они занимаются, это жалуются на своих конкурентов, притворяясь лучшими друзьями навеки. Меня от этого тошнит. Меня тошнит от них. Высокомерные мудаки – вот кто они!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Не думаешь, что это немного жестоко и несправедливо с твоей стороны так обобщать. Кто сказал, что если несколько ФМ самодовольные мудаки, Kaildth будет таким же? Я читал его несколько лет, и он не производит впечатления невыносимого ублюдка. Он всегда держался на расстоянии от всяких придурков.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Говори, что хочешь, Джимми-бой. В любом случае, все, что связано с ФМ доводит меня до белого каления. Как вообще можно догадаться, ФМ человек или нет? Где-то есть неписаное правило, о котором я не знаю? Типа, если автор получает свыше n комментариев, то он является ФМ? Или это касается только количества ПЧ? Или сохранений в архивах? Будто кто-то из них признается, что на самом деле является ФМ. Это чертовски раздражает. Как тогда, когда я только пришел в фандом Inception и случайно оскорбил их местного ФМ, даже не зная, что она и есть ФМ. Да и откуда, черт побери, я должен был это знать?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну да, было бы удобнее, если бы они писали это на своих авках. Ну, чтобы избежать недоразумений.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А я о чем говорю?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Стой, это что, был сарказм? Проклятье, как я скучаю по старым добрым временам, когда все было проще. Мы называли монстрами только тех, кто был в фэндоме десятилетиями, кто организовывал конвенты и всякое такое. А сейчас, фэндом превратился в среднюю школу, где ФМ просто популярные спортсмены и горячие чирлидершы, которых мы, обычные люди, любим и ненавидим одновременно.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Эй, я тоже был популярным спортсменом в средней школе, и знаешь ли, все меня обожали!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Только не у тебя за спиной.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Вот обязательно тебе портить мои светлые детские воспоминания? Подожди секунду, у меня тут новое письмо.

 

Джим открыл входящие сообщения и замер, увидев единственное послание.

 

 

Здравствуйте, **Капитан_Очаровашка** ,  
**kaildth** прислал(а) вам сообщение в LiveJournal: (без темы).  
Зайдите в  ваши входящие для просмотра новых сообщений.

_Здравствуйте,_  
Я только хотел сказать, что вам не стоит извиняться за отзыв. Я не считаю вас ‘неудачником’ и для меня абсолютно невозможно игнорировать ваши комментарии, как бы вы этого не желали, так как я никогда не игнорирую ни единого комментария, который получаю. Я знаю, что многие думают, раз я не отвечаю на отзывы, значит, я не читаю их и не ценю. Это неправда. Мне приятно, что вам понравилась история. Особенно приятно, что вам понравился образ Спока, так как в прошлом я получал бесчисленное количество отзывов от «он словно робот» до «такой эмоциональный, что это полное ООС» — и занятно, но иногда я получаю оба типа отзывов на одну и ту же историю.

_Я не намереваюсь писать сиквел, но благодарю вас за прочтение и комментарий._

_Искренне ваш,  
Kaildth_

 

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : ОМГ ОМГ Боунс!!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Что?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Он прислал мне сообщение!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Кто?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Kaildth!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да ладно? И что он сказал?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Что мне не следует извиняться за свой восторг, и что он не считает меня неудачником!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : И? Это все?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну, он еще поблагодарил меня за прочтение и за комментарий.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : И поэтому ты в таком восторге?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Возможно это не так много, но блин! Это же Kaildth.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Господи, Джим. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты, наконец, встретил его в реале, разочаровался и забыл. Он же просто парень. А возможно даже и не парень.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты словно Дэбби Доунер, Боунс. Мне стоит ему ответить?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Если ты хочешь сойти за гребанного сталкера, то вперед.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Кстати о о гребанных сталкерах. У меня завелся один такой.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : М-м?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да есть тут один странный парень в колледже. Полный псих. Все время пялится на меня.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : И?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Так вчера мне это надоело, и я спросил его, в чем его проблема. Он сказал мне, что хочет совокупления со мной. Именно такими словами, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : М-м?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : И не говори. Псих.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ты принял его предложение?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боунс!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я не шлюха!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну, не конченная шлюха. И у меня есть стандарты, знаешь ли!

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Стандарты? У тебя?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ой, да заткнись. У меня действительно есть стандарты.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Какие? У него обязательно должен быть член?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : И снова твое остроумие поражает меня, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Зависть - это грех, знаешь ли.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : В любом случае, это не важно, подходит он под мои стандарты или нет. Я решил больше не соглашаться на свидания, пока единственный, о ком я думаю, это Kaildth. Это же будет нечестно, понимаешь? Хотя я сразу предупреждаю, что незаинтересован в длительных отношениях, они все равно липнут ко мне.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : O_o

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Видишь, Боунс, я все же могу быть чутким к чужим чувствам.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Я не об этом. Ты можешь быть сволочью, но на самом деле ты хороший парень, так что я не удивлен.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Тогда что?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Твои шансы с Kaildth равны нулю. Ты серьезно собираешься быть монахом до конца своих дней?

 

 

______________________________________________________________

[ЖЖ пост **nero001** ]

**nero001** : Итак, я, наконец, прочитал тот самый фик, который был опубликован несколько дней назад. И хочу сказать, что давно так не смеялся, хотя уверен, что автор – которого все мы знаем и горячо любим – и не мыслил развеселить нас, когда писал свое творение. Я не хочу звучать, будто заевшая пластинка, так что в этот раз промолчу.

 

381 комментарий – Оставить комментарий

Страница 1 из 8

<< 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 >>

**mcshepgirl411** : Чудесно! А то фэндом трека уже становится скучным *достает попкорн*

     **j2rulestheworld_** : *Присоединилась*

     [ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/7610888036/)

        **jxjsquee** : Простите некоторую фанатичность, но, боже мой. Так бы и вылизала всю его шею, а потом сделала бы с ним всякие гадкие и нецензурные вещи

          **j2rulestheworld** : А кто не хотел бы? :D

 **khan_stfan** : Что за нафиг? Я просто не пойму, как такой жуткий фик собрал более ста хвалебных отзывов.

     **nero001** : Люди просто овцы. Безмозглые, тупые овцы.

        **khan_stfan** : ППКС. Хотя могу поспорить, что много людей думает также. Им просто слабо высказаться вслух.

            **huraaama** : +1

            **romulanboy** : +100

            **crazybitch666** : +1000

            **viysammyk** : +100500

           **spn_lover41** : Овца детектед.

          [ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/7610887566/)

                **kickass_boots** : Со мной что-то не так, или эта овца в самом деле целует зад другой овцы?

               [ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/7610887882/)

                    **spn_lover41** : ЛОЛ такой уместный комент. :D

 **hot4stonn** : Хотя не могу не согласиться с тобой – этот Спок слишком нелогичен для вулканца – но все равно полюбопытствую. Почему ты продолжаешь читать его истории, если ненавидишь все, что пишет этот автор?

     **nero001** : В большей степени для ловли лулзов, ну и чтобы научиться, как НЕ надо писать фики.

        **frank67** : Чувак, без обид, но ты и правда ведешь себя как заевшая пластинка. Мне нравится твой жж, но твоя ненависть к Kaildth задолбала уже год как.

          **nero001** : Никогда бы не подумал, что ты фанат Kaildth.

             **frank67** : Да ну. Его фики мне не особо, зато на них можно славно подрочить.

                 **nero001** : Буээ. Где тут мой тазик?

 **q_is_the_shit** : Хмм. Знаешь, всегда было интересно, за что ты так сильно ненавидишь этого парня. Что он тебе сделал? Убил твоих котят? Стянул все твои сюжеты? А, нет, подождите-ка, знаю. Он, должно быть, украл твою славу, негодяй. Да как он посмел?

     **erminaar** : Обожаю этот комент.

         **kickass_boots** : +100

         **madeinrusssia** : +100500

     **nero001** : Неужели так тяжело поверить, что я просто пытаюсь быть ОБЪЕКТИВНЫМ?

         **q_is_the_shit** : Честно? Да.

         **castielissa** : Эй, остынь, Неро. :D Довольно тяжело казаться ОБЪЕКТИВНЫМ, когда ты орешь на людей. Просто на заметку.

 **madeinrusssia** : Ты жалок, Неро. На деле просто мечтаешь быть хотя бы вполовину таким же хорошим автором, как Kaildth!

     **nero001** : Ахх, вот и пришел его Фан номер один. Иди обратно в постельку, малыш. Твоя мамочка не одобрит, если ты опять опоздаешь в школу.

        **madeinrusssia** : Poshel na hui, pridurok.

            **nero001** : Ээ? И что это значит?

                **fergyone** : Гугл-переводчик тебе в помощь, Неро.

                **kickass_boots** : Ну, в общих чертах, он назвал тебя идиотом и предложил пойти и трахнуть самого себя. Я говорю на всех диалектах русского, но это выражение универсально.

 **thrustersonfull1** : Не могу вспомнить и дня, когда бы ты не упоминал Kaildth по тому или другому поводу. Я не удивлюсь, если однажды выяснится, что ты знаешь все его фики назубок и ложишься спать, положив их под подушку. Естественно, предварительно пофапав на каждый. Ведешь себя как помешанная деффачка, в самом деле 

     **yeomang** : Ахахаха. СУПЕР!

     **castielissa** : ЛОЛ теперь не могу выкинуть эту картинку из головы *вздрагивает*

 **grumpy_b** : Никогда не меняешься, Неро. Одно и тоже дерьмо из раза в раз. Хотя каждому герою нужен свой отрицательный персонаж, а ты прямо создан для этой роли.

 **spirkklove61** : Мне нечего сказать, кроме как:  


[удаленный комментарий]  
[удаленный комментарий]  
…

 

 

Страница 1 из 8

<< 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 >>


	2. Chapter 2

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Черт, походу я как обычно пропустил все веселье. Флента бурлит – не знаю, за что хвататься. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Угу. Последняя истерика Неро разлетелась на весь жж. Боже, что за кретин. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но иногда быть ФМ полный отстой. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : И не говори! Нам повезло, что мы фэндомные призраки. Наши фики никого не волнуют. Наверно есть неписаное правило: в тот день, когда из-за тебя затевается холливар, то ты официально становишься кем-то. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : По крайней мере, у Неро хватило духа, чтобы прямо сказать все, что он думает. На это немногие способны. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боунс, только не надо делать из нее героя, когда она им не является. Ты что, не помнишь, как все узнали о ненависти Неро к Kaildth?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Не особо. Прошло уже сколько, два, три года? Я тогда не следил за фэндомом – по уши увяз в Шерлоке. А что там такое было? И хватит говорить о Неро в женском роде. У меня мозги заклинивает. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ладно, как скажешь. Ну, в общем, Kaildth был у Неро во френдленте. Не знаю, правда или нет, но по слухам они хотели поработать вместе, или что-то в этом роде, но затем видимо Kaildth дал задний ход – никто не знает почему. У Неро случился баттхерт и он под анонимом разнес фик Kaildth в пух и прах. Естественно кто-то вычислил его по ай пи, ну и понеслось. А ты же помнишь, Неро был тогда достаточно популярным фикрайтером. Конечно, по сравнению с кучами дерьма, которыми бросаются друг в друга придурки из СПН, это было просто завистливое нытье обиженного псевдо-ФМ за спиной настоящего ФМ, но скандал вышел мощный. Так что нет, нападки Неро - не от избытка храбрости или еще чего. Это было его точкой невозврата. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да, точно. Теперь я вспомнил.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Кстати, я отправил ответ Kaildth этим утром. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да ладно? И что ты написал ему?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ща скопирую его тебе. Подожди секунду.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Вот:

Привет, спасибо за то, что уделил мне время и написал ответ. Это был неожиданный, но очень приятный сюрприз. Я помню того мелочного кретина несколько месяцев назад (когда ты ответил только на несколько комментариев из сотни к _Taking a Sinking Boat_ ), поэтому понимаю, почему ты предпочел не отвечать на мой комментарий в теме. И говоря о придурках…, я сочувствую тебе по поводу ситуации с Неро. Очень надеюсь, что его вчерашняя истерика не задела тебя. То есть, ты наверно уже привык к его постоянным нападкам на себя, и я знаю, люди обычно только улыбаются на это: типа "хейтерс гонна хейт" и все такое, но глубоко внутри все равно задевает, да? Никто никогда не поливал грязью мой собственный фик, поэтому я понятия не имею, каково это. Но, полагаю, так же плохо, как было мне в детстве, когда мой лучший друг узнал, что я гей и начал обзывать меня педиком при всех. Я говорил себе, что мне не нужны такие друзья, и мне не должно быть дела до мнения узколобых гомофобных уродов, но все равно было больно. Чертовски. А Неро же был твоим другом, верно?   
Черт, я даже не знаю, почему рассказываю тебе об этом, но больше не стану редактировать сообщение. :D Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, какой ты потрясающий, и с каким нетерпением я каждый раз жду твои фики. А Неро может пойти и убиться об стену. 

 

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Что думаешь?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Должен сказать, я впечатлен, Джим. Ты почти справился с тем, чтобы не звучать, словно влюбленный фанат. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Иди ты.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А что это за история с твоим лучшим другом? Никогда об этом раньше не слышал. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джим?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Не важно. Это было очень давно. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Угу. Как скажешь, малыш.

~*~

Ненормальный снова пялился на него. 

Джим изо всех сил пытался игнорировать его, но сказать проще, чем сделать.

 _Я желаю совокупиться с тобой_.

Проклятье, никто не говорит такие вещи полным незнакомцам на трезвую голову – по крайней мере, никто из тех, кто в своем уме. 

Джим украдкой снова посмотрел на парня и их взгляды пересеклись. На безразличном лице Ненормального не дрогнуло ни единой мышцы. Ему хватило наглости даже не покраснеть, когда его застукали. Как и всегда.

Серьезно, неужели этот парень не знал, что так не делается – что, в конце концов, невежливо так пялиться? 

Джим смотрел на него, гадая, какого черта вообще происходит. 

Так прошло несколько минут: желание моргнуть или отвести взгляд становилось сильнее с каждой секундой, но Ненормальный не сдавался, и Джим просто не мог ему уступить. 

Нужно было сменить стратегию.

Удерживая внимание парня, Джим небрежно развалился в кресле и легонько потянулся. Он улыбнулся, когда глаза Ненормального потемнели, следуя за каждым движением его тела. Черт, даже противно, как быстро они – парни – идут на поводу у собственных членов. Не удивительно, что женщины чувствуют такое превосходство.

Впрочем, это было весело.

Когда взгляд Ненормального вернулся к его лицу, Джим приподнял брови с понимающей улыбкой. 

Даже с другого конца комнаты Джим увидел, как застыл парень, как плотно сжались его губы. 

Он отвернулся.

Джим беспокойно поерзал - теперь он чувствовал себя мерзавцем. А ведь у него и в мыслях не было смеяться над чувствами парня. Джим первым готов был признать, что частенько ведет себя как последняя задница, но все же ему нравилось думать, что он не настолько жесток. Кроме того, он будет последним, кто станет смеяться над чьей-то влюбленностью.

Так что когда прозвенел звонок, Джим бросил неопределенное ‘увидимся’ и последовал за Ненормальным из класса. 

Джим разочарованно стиснул зубы, когда ему пришлось три раза останавливаться, чтобы пожать руку малознакомым людям. На третий раз он почти потерял свою цель в общей толчее.

– Эй, подожди-ка! – позвал Джим, но его голос поглотил шум толпы. Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, он протиснулся к тихому коридору, куда мгновение назад свернул Ненормальный.

Джим завернул за угол и вскрикнул, когда его с силой ударили о стену.

Сильные пальцы вцепились ему в запястья, прижимая их к стене. Тяжелый взгляд темных глаз сурово уставился на него из-под тщательно остриженных черных волос. 

– Почему ты преследуешь меня?

Все еще немного задыхаясь, Джим с удивлением посмотрел на него. Их глаза были на одном уровне. А раньше ему казалось, что Ненормальный был ниже ростом.

– Слушай, я просто хотел извиниться за то, что вел себя как последняя сволочь. 

Парень слегка прищурился, но ничего не ответил. Джим решил, что это знак продолжать. 

– Я не хотел высмеивать твое… чувство ко мне.

– В самом деле? – спросил парень, и его голос едва заметно изменился.

Джим кивнул. 

– Ага. Я просто хотел сказать, что не против, правда. Ты же не можешь ничего с этим сделать. 

Несколько мгновений Ненормальный просто смотрел на него. 

Наконец, его бровь приподнялась. 

– Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты великодушно разрешил мне ‘иметь чувство’ к тебе, как ты выразился?

Желудок Джима скрутило. В его голове слова не звучали настолько высокомерно. Он улыбнулся, пытаясь перевернуть все в шутку. 

– Эй, у всех бывают увлечения, и твое тоже полностью объяснимо. Я хочу сказать, посмотри на меня.

Темные глаза уставились на него: на его лицо, потом скользнули вниз по телу, замерев на узких бедрах, прежде чем вернуться обратно. 

– Я смотрю на тебя. И вижу перед собой только очень красивого и тщеславного индивида. 

Джим сжал челюсти. 

– Раз так, это не слишком хорошо говорит о твоём вкусе, а? И ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, приятель, так что отвали, – Он отпихнул парня от себя – точнее попытался это сделать, потому как Ненормальный с неожиданной силой удержал его на месте. 

– Я знаю достаточно, и презираю таких, как ты, – он толкнул Джима сильнее к стене, прижав его к ней своим телом. Ох. _Ох_.

Что-то близкое к смеху бурлило в горле Джима, но он держал себя в руках. 

– «Таких, как я»? И что это должно значить?

– Я наблюдал за тобой, – тихо сказал Ненормальный, его левая рука двинулась вверх по руке Джима до самой шеи и приобняла его. Лихорадочно горящий взгляд, казалось, прожигал его насквозь до самой души. Джим вздрогнул. Он хотел разорвать зрительный контакт, но не мог. Он был словно под гипнозом. – Тебе абсолютно плевать на твоих многочисленных поклонников и их чувства, и в то же время ты подпитываешься их вниманием. Полагаю, нужным термином будет… 

– Выпендрежник? – очень-очень мягко предположил Джим. – Или может динамо? – прежде чем парень смог ответить, Джим прильнул к его бледному уху и прошептал: – Знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю, что ты такой раздражительный и злой, потому что твоя рука и твой член все в мозолях от дрочки на меня.

Парень резко вздохнул. Джим улыбнулся и лизнул мочку его уха, заставляя все тело Ненормального содрогнуться. 

– Правда бывает горькой, не так ли? Я обычно гораздо более милый – можешь спросить любого. Меня бесит, что люди судят обо мне, ни черта меня не зная. Так что если ты закончил лапать меня под видом выяснения отношений, я по-доброму прошу _отпустить меня_. Сейчас же.

Ненормальный отпрянул, будто обжегшись. 

–Уверяю тебя, я ничего подобного не делал, – кратко сказал он, сжимая руки за спиной.

Джим хохотнул. 

– Ну да, конечно. Это классический… – Он едва не сказал ‘фэндомный сюжетный ход’, но вовремя остановился. –…стереотип. Такое клише, что даже не смешно.

– Я не понимаю.

Джим улыбнулся. 

– Да все ты понимаешь, – Он внимательно смотрел в раздражающе спокойное лицо Ненормального. – Знаешь, что? У меня сегодня хорошее настроение, так что тебе повезло.

Джим заметил, как глаза парня расширились, а потом он прильнул к нему и легко поцеловал. Это не был настоящий поцелуй, он просто дразнился, подтверждая слова Ненормального. 

Отстранившись, Джим нарочито вытер губы, и усмехнулся. 

– Ну вот, доброе дело я сегодня совершил, теперь думаю, мне пора идти обламывать бедных, ничего не подозревающих, невинных… – Он рыкнул, когда его вдруг толкнули к стене – снова – и твердые губы впились в него.

– Ммпф… - Джим попытался оттолкнуть парня от себя, но не смог, его руки были сжаты у него за спиной, а твердое, на удивление тяжелое тело прижимало его к стене. Было до чёртиков неудобно. Он был в ловушке. Совершенно беспомощен. 

Кто-то застонал, и Джим запоздало осознал, что этим кем-то был он сам.

Он сам.

_Черт, только не сейчас. Оттолкни же его, черт побери._

Но бороться было бесполезно. Опьяняющее чувство: быть обездвиженным – силой – послало одуряющую волну возбуждения сквозь его тело, и Джим осознал, что приоткрыл рот, позволяя горячему агрессивному языку скользнуть внутрь. Он не ответил на поцелуй. Не потому что не хотел – напротив, он ловил кайф, не целуя в ответ.

Боже, это болезнь – он был болен – но что-то в том, чтобы быть таким беспомощным, заводило его как ничто другое. Слава богу, на свете существовало очень мало парней, на которых он так странно реагировал, потому что сказать по правде, все это дико его смущало и сбивало с толку. Его не должно все это настолько возбуждать. И совсем не возбуждает, нет. 

Но его тело, казалось, не могло с этим согласиться, и отвратительно быстро обмякло в объятиях Ненормального. Когда это произошло, парень издал тихий утробный рык, его поцелуи стали глубже и мокрее, а тело с силой вжалось в Джима, заставляя его задыхаться от ощущения твердого члена, прижатого к его животу. Его собственный член был таким же твердым, и господи, как же он хотел трахнуться. До безумия. 

И, конечно же, Джим вовсе не заныл в разочаровании, когда парень внезапно отстранился.

Его голова кружилась, и все мысли были затуманены возбуждением: он мог только непонимающе смотреть на Ненормального, когда тот опять сложил руки за спиной. Его брюки заметно топорщились, но во всем остальном он выглядел абсолютно бесстрастным.

Джим не мог сказать того же о себе.

– Посмотри на себя, Джеймс Кирк, – сказал Ненормальный. Взгляд темных глаз скользил вверх и вниз по телу Джима, уделяя особое внимание его промежности и опухшим губам. 

– Совсем не так весело быть жертвой, не правда ли? 

И с этими словами, он повернулся и зашагал прочь.

Все еще пытаясь отдышаться, Джим только проводил взглядом удаляющуюся спину.

Когда Ненормальный уже почти завернул за угол, он на мгновение остановился и обернулся к Джиму. 

– Кстати меня зовут Спок. На случай, если тебе интересно.

~*~

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ты серьезно? Он сказал, что его зовут Спок? Он наверняка пошутил! 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Неа. Я тут покопался немного. Его и правда зовут Спок. Спок Грейсон. Сын того самого Грейсона, который губернатор, Боунс. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да ладно? Черт возьми, ты же сказал, что этот чувак - изрядный лузер? Я думал, что богатые испорченные придурки должны быть дерьмом, окруженным фальшивыми друзьями и фальшивыми сиськами?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я в таком же шоке, как и ты. Глядя на него, никогда бы не сказал, что он сын чертова губернатора Нью-Йорка. Хотя, полагаю, это объясняет, почему он разговаривает как сноб. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Но это не объясняет, почему его зовут Спок. Если, конечно, губернатор Грейсон не фанатеет втихую по Стар Треку, что …эмм…. маловероятно. Мягко говоря. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : ППКС.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Хмм, чую, тебя что-то гложет. Колись, Джимбо.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ничего меня не гложет.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джим.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Колись.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Просто.… Этот парень – Спок – он один из этих.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ээ?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Один из _таких_ парней, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А-а. Ты имеешь в виду тот тип парней, которые будят в тебе ураган гормонов?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага. С последнего раза прошло больше года. Я думал, что перерос это.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Черт побери, Джим. Для парня столь широких взглядов ты удивительно консервативен, когда дело доходит до таких вещей. Ну, есть у тебя несколько кинков, ну и что? Они не делают тебя хуже. В каждом из нас живет извращенец. И, черт возьми, твои предпочтения в сексе не определяют тебя как личность!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я знаю, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Возможно, рациональная часть твоего сознания и знает, но ты не понимаешь этого до конца. Я имею в виду, ты же написал фик с пейрингом Шеппард/Тодд. Значит ли это, что ты мечтаешь, чтобы тебя трахнул гибрид человека и жука? Нет, не значит. Тебя заводит мысль о запретном плоде, о чём-то неправильном. Тут то же самое: ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя изнасиловали, или что-то в этом роде. Тебе просто нравится _мысль_ о том, чтобы подчиниться, но в реале все может быть совершенно иначе. Так что остынь. Ты не болен, Джим. Перестань позволять стереотипам о тупых мачо влиять на тебя. Какими бы ужасными ты не считал свои кинки, бывает и хуже, поверь мне. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Откуда тебе знать?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Я доктор, Джим! Кому как не мне знать об этом. Я не рассказывал тебе о Саре, моей пациентке со сломанными ребрами? Которая повредила их, трахаясь с Джастином на прошлой неделе?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну? И что в этом извращенного? Или они увлекались БДСМ или чем-то подобным?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джастин – ее любимый конь.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : А-а.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Вот именно. Все могло бы быть хуже.

~*~

В городе живет почти семь с половиной миллионов людей. Вероятность столкнуться именно с тем человеком, с которым не хочешь сталкиваться, должна быть чертовски мала. А шанс оказаться со Споком в одном поезде был, теоретически, ещё более ничтожен.

Джим был уверен, что вселенная ненавидит его. Что ж, это было взаимно.

И как же противно ему стало, когда его пульс ощутимо ускорился, стоило их взглядам встретиться. 

Спок ничего не сказал, просто загадочно смотрел на него. 

Джим подумал было об отступлении, но он был зажат между Споком, старой бабулькой и девочкой подростком со слишком большим количеством косметики на лице. Толпа давила со всех сторон, что даже для утра понедельника было чересчур. 

Скрестив руки – и вовсе не пытаясь защититься - Джим поднял голову. 

– Прочему ты вообще поехал на поезде? Разве у тебя нет персонального водителя там или кого-то в этом роде? 

Спок слегка прищурился и плотно сжал губы. К его чести, он не спросил, откуда Джим узнал о его отце, или почему Джим вообще искал о нем информацию. Вместо этого он тихо ответил: 

– Это не твое дело. 

Джим приподнял брови, пытаясь игнорировать странное трепетание в животе. Так похожее на беспокойство, но не совсем. 

– Может, я хочу, чтобы это стало моим делом.

– И все равно это не будет твоим делом, – сказал Спок, придвигаясь ближе к Джиму, для того, чтобы пропустить новую порцию пассажиров. Поезд тронулся, и их тела столкнулись, лица были так близко, что Джим мог почувствовать на своих губах теплое дыхание Спока.

Сердце пропустило удар, затем еще один.

И Джим осторожно размеренно вдохнул. Тут же ощутил на себе вдох Спока, его глаза не отрывались от губ Джима.

Дерьмо.

Джим быстро глянул в сторону стоявшей рядом бабульки, и тихо прошипел: 

– Хватит пялиться на мой рот.

Глаза Спока скользнули выше, прежде чем снова вернуться к губам Джима. 

– Я прошу прощения, – скучающе произнес он. Однако было не похоже, что Спок сожалеет, он даже не отвел взгляда с губ Джима. – Должен признать моя одержимость твоими физическими данными… беспокоит меня. Это нелогично – зацикливаться на чем-то столь несущественном как внешность. 

Джим не смог сдержать смех. 

– Слушай, может хватит изображать из себя Спока? В смысле Спока из Стар Трека. Это чертовски странно.

– Если ты имеешь в виду манеру моей речи, то я не стану извиняться за то, что не говорю как неотесанный деревенщина. 

– А-а, – Джим закатил глаза. – Так значит, ты сноб.

– Это не так, – ответил Спок, но то, как забегали его глаза, о многом сказало Джиму. 

Все это было так непонятно. Богатые, испорченные сынки городских губернаторов не должны быть… пустым местом. Как говорил Боунс, их должны окружать восхищенные толпы псевдо-друзей и фигуристых чирлидерш. Они вообще не должны быть лузерами без друзей.

– Ты такой странный, – сказал Джим, прежде чем смог себя остановить. Его лицо тут же вспыхнуло. Он нахмурился. Ну, здорово – социальная неуклюжесть Спока, кажется, заразна. 

Спок уставился на него. И боже, что у него с глазами? Они сверкали безумием: темные и бездонные, от них невозможно было отвести взгляд. 

– Может быть, – тихо произнес он, их взгляды все еще были прикованы друг к другу, и внезапно Джим резко ощутил каждый миллиметр тела Спока, прижатого к нему. Сердцебиение мгновенно ускорилось, во рту пересохло, а в ушах зазвенело. Джим хотел целоваться – хотел, чтобы его целовали.

Целовали грубо.

Джим облизнул губы.

Взгляд Спока тут же метнулся к ним, прежде чем снова вернуться к его глазам.

Каким-то образом, оставшаяся дистанция между их лицами исчезла. Джим смущенно пискнул, когда его губы с силой раздвинули, и чужой язык ворвался внутрь. Схватив Спока за голову, Джим всосал его язык, проталкивая его глубже в горло. Спок зарычал, стиснув их тела еще ближе, крепче – это было так чертовски хорошо. Словно издалека Джим слышал, как бабка плевалась и твердила что-то вроде «отвратительно» и «прекратите это сейчас же!», но ему было глубоко плевать. Он не мог остановиться. Господи. Господи. Он был так возбужден, что начал гадать, будут ли возражать другие пассажиры, если они трахнутся, не снимая одежды, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. 

Скорее всего, будут.

Джим застонал от боли, когда что-то тяжелое ударило его по голове. 

– Что за черт? – прохрипел он, разрывая поцелуй – что было невыносимо тяжело, тяжело даже с гудящей головой. Он посмотрел на бабульку, которая прижала свою сумку к груди. – Эй, вы что, только что ударили меня этой сумкой?

Бабулька вылупилась на него, все ее лицо пылало, а губы были плотно сжаты. Она снова подняла сумку, и Джим быстро отступил от Спока.

– Невероятно! – закричала она. – Если вы хотите заниматься таким… непотребством, делайте это там, где благопристойные граждане не будут вынуждены на это смотреть!

Джим стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь грубое в ответ. Он мог поспорить, что если бы один из них был девушкой, бабулька даже слова бы не сказала. 

– Извините нас, пожалуйста, – внезапно сказал Спок, его голос был мягким и почти дружелюбным. – Мы с моим парнем немного увлеклись, – Игнорируя изумление Джима, он взял его руку и сплёл их пальцы вместе. 

Бабка побагровела. Она что-то прошипела, глядя на их пальцы, но ничего не сказала и отвернулась.

Джим прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Все ясно: Спок был гением зла.

Он повернулся и обнаружил, что тот все это время смотрел на него. Поправка: смотрел на его прикушенную губу. Но это был не тот тяжелый полный желания взгляд, нет, в нем было что-то иное. Спок выглядел почти… очарованным.

Осознав, что их пальцы все еще переплетены, Джим отдернул руку, его щеки горели.

Внезапно почувствовав неловкость, он отвел глаза в сторону и тут же столкнулся лицом к лицу с девочкой-подростком, жадно наблюдавшей за ними. 

– Боже мой, вы такая секси парочка, просто потрясающие! – лепетала она, практически подпрыгивая от возбуждения. – Вы чем-то напоминаете Гарри и Драко. Блондин и брюнет! Это так горячо!

Джим моргнул, не на шутку перепугавшись. Сказать, что он почувствовал себя чертовски сюрреалистично, когда фэндом пересекся с реальной жизнью, было бы преуменьшением. Он ни с кем кроме Боунса не обсуждал это в реале. И ему не хотелось думать о том, что Спок подумает о словах девчонки; хотя возможно он даже не понял, о чем она говорит, и, слава богу. 

Джим искренне надеялся, что этой девочки нет в его фэндоме – это было бы чересчур. Джим натянуто ей улыбнулся. К его счастью, в этот момент поезд остановился, и Джим стал проталкиваться к выходу, не обращая внимания на то, что это была даже не его остановка.

На Спока он не оглянулся.

~*~

Здравствуйте, **Капитан_Очаровашка** ,  
 **kaildth** прислал(а) вам сообщение в LiveJournal: (без темы).  
Зайдите в  ваши входящие для просмотра новых сообщений.

_Привет,  
Благодарю тебя за добрые слова, но в них нет необходимости, так как nero001 никогда не был мне близким другом. Мы с ним общались в прошлом, это правда, но хотя его нападки меня не волнуют, я понимаю, почему он так себя ведет. Но, тем не менее, спасибо за заботу. Я тронут… Правда. Я бы мог сказать, что сожалею о твоем друге, но это было бы весьма нелогично – ведь я не мог бы предотвратить то, что случилось с тобой. Поэтому единственное, что я могу предложить тебе – это благодарность за то, что поделился со мной столь личным и без сомнения болезненным воспоминанием. Твое сообщение внесло оживление в мой весьма неудачный день. _

_Kaildth_

Джим был рад, что в этот момент с ним в комнате никого не было, и никто не слышал позорных звуков, которые он несомненно издавал. 

Улыбаясь как сумасшедший, он отправил ответ.

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Приветик!  
Всегда приятно узнать, что удалось улучшить чей-то день. :D Я счастлив, что у тебя все отлично, но можно спросить тебя кое о чем? Почему ты поссорился с Неро? Если я лезу не в своё дело, то просто скажи, чтобы я отвалил._

Наверное, Джим никогда не набрался бы смелости отослать сообщение, если бы не был так… взбудоражен из-за Спока. И так в голове крутилось слишком много смущающей чуши, не хотелось и это обдумывать по сто раз

Выскочило извещение Google Talk: пришло новое сообщение от **kaildth** , и все мысли о Споке мгновенно испарились из его головы. Джим вообще не ожидал, что Kaildth ответит, тем более так скоро.

Здравствуйте,  **Капитан_Очаровашка** ,  
 **kaildth** прислал(а) вам сообщение в LiveJournal: (без темы).  
Зайдите в  ваши входящие для просмотра новых сообщений.

_Ты действительно назойлив, но полагаю, не будет никакого вреда, если я отвечу. У нас с Неро было… определенное недопонимание. Он полагал, что наши отношения больше, чем было на самом деле._

Джим удивленно вытаращился. Он открыл свой ящик в жж и быстро напечатал ответ, боясь упустить момент, пока Kaildth был так нехарактерно общителен. Черт его знает, что изменилось, обычно он очень неохотно делился чем-то личным. 

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Ты встречался с ним в реале? Постой, он правда ‘он’? О-о. Значит ли это, что ты ему отказал, потому что он это ‘он’ а не ‘она’_? 

Тонко, Кирк. Очень тонко.

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Он мужского пола, как и утверждает, и я действительно встречался с ним в реальной жизни, о чем сожалею. И касательно твоего вопроса, нет, я отверг его не из-за его пола_. 

Джим соскочил с кровати и проделал несколько радостных па, прежде чем вернуться к ноуту. 

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Знаю, я наверно кажусь тебе сейчас назойливым придурком, но могу я узнать, почему ты дал ему отворот поворот?_

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Я мог бы сказать, что это его личность вызвала во мне отвращение, но это не было бы правдой. Возможно, мое признание докажет мою поверхностность, но его внешность просто не соответствовала моим вкусам._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Так значит он урод, да? И не беспокойся, я не стал думать о тебе хуже, только потому, что ты сказал мне правду. Вся эта ересь, что внутренний мир важнее, чем внешность – полная фигня. В конечном итоге, как отмечают женщины, мы парни поверхностны, когда дело доходит до секса, верно? :D Мы западаем на внешность в первую очередь._

 _Хотя и не всегда_ , печатая, думал Джим. Он сам понятия не имел, как выглядит Kaildth. 

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Я хотел бы не согласиться с тобой, так как это чудовищное обобщение, но понимаю, что не могу._

Джим нахмурился. Хм-м.

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Ты говоришь так, будто имеешь в виду что-то конкретное. Или, может быть, кого-то?_

Прошло двадцать семь секунд, прежде чем Kaildth ответил. Джим считал.

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Нет._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Твое ‘нет’ звучит очень похоже на ‘да’._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Не знаю, как может мое ‘нет’ вообще как-то звучать, когда это написанное слово._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Ой, да ладно тебе, не будь занудой. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Я даже не знаю, почему вообще говорю с тобой об этом. Я тебя не знаю, и не в моей привычке обсуждать свои личные дела с незнакомцами._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _А разве не в этом прелесть интернета? Что ты можешь рассказать абсолютным незнакомцам обо всем, о чем у тебя кишка тонка рассказать в реале лучшим друзьям? И мне говорили, что я идеален для разговора по душам. Я никому не скажу, обещаю._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Прости, что не поверил тебе._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Ну, на твоем месте я поступил бы также. Особенно после той жуткой истерики в июле._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Я не могу не заметить твою прекрасную осведомленность о фэндомной жизни._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Черт, ты меня поймал :D Я типа твой большой фанат. И совсем не жуткий сталкер._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Ясно._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Ну, отлично, я тебя испугал. Ладно, если не хочешь разговаривать с незнакомцем, давай познакомимся. Как тебя зовут? Не обязательно говорить настоящее имя, просто назови любое._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Очень хорошо. Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени Зак. Как мне называть тебя?_

Джим прикусил нижнюю губу, раздираемый сомнениями. Он, может, и был влюблен в этого парня, но давать ему свое настоящее имя? Из всего фэндома его знал только Боунс, и то только потому, что они были друзьями вот уже несколько лет.

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Приятно познакомиться, Зак! :) Ты можешь звать меня Крисом. Так что… у тебя есть кто-нибудь?_

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _И снова я в растерянности, и не знаю, почему продолжаю эту беседу._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Мне говорили, что я произвожу на людей такой эффект. Так что ты там говорил?_

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _У меня нет «кого-то». Я просто согласился с тобой, что иногда наши основные инстинкты превалируют над разумом._

Джим облизал губы, все еще опухшие и гиперчувствительные – и постарался не думать о Споке.

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Другими словами ты тоже даешь своему члену командовать парадом? Я думал, ты выше этого._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Почему я должен быть выше? Я всего лишь человек._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Эй, ну не знаю. Думаю, я полагал… Ты всегда производишь впечатление человека, все держащего под контролем, трезвомыслящего. Я подсознательно начал приравнивать тебя к характеру Спока. И в этом есть твоя вина: ты же всегда пишешь его ПОВы, и говоришь как он._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Не знал, что речь человека с отсутствием сокращений и слэнговых выражений автоматически приравнивает его к Споку. И думаю, я прежде упоминал, почему я предпочитаю правильный английский._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Ага, я помню: ты придерживаешься такого типа речи, потому что это помогает тебе верно слышать голос Спока. Если бы ты был актером, то это было бы твоей фишкой, да? Возможно, и мне стоит попробовать._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
Возможно, и стоит. 

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Эй, ты что, только что пошутил надо мной? Ведь так, да? Чёрт побери, даже понять невозможно. И использование пары смайлов тебя не убьет. Ну, это так, мысли вслух._

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Я рассмотрю твое предложение. Крис, ты не против, если мы продолжим общение завтра? У меня есть срочные дела._

Кому: **kaildth**  
От кого: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
 _Конечно. Как насчет завтра в это же время?_

Кому: **Капитан_Очаровашка**  
От кого: **kaildth**  
 _Очень хорошо. Ты можешь написать мне мэйл на kaildth@gmail.com._

Той ночью Джим отправился спать с улыбкой на лице. Все его мысли крутились вокруг Kaildth и прекрасного-прекрасного фика, который они напишут вместе.

Но ему снился не Kaildth.

А кто-то совершенно другой. 

Когда Джим проснулся, то некоторое время просто лежал, пытаясь отдышаться. Его член болезненно пульсировал. Джим практически осязал пальцы на своем горле и видел темные глаза, сверлящие его насквозь, пока его трахали что есть силы. 

_Черт._

~*~

Наверное, можно было и не удивляться, что, войдя в класс, Джим увидел там Спока. Кстати о ненависти вселенной – к несчастью, это не было преувеличением.

Кроме них в классе больше никого не было. И не удивительно, до начала урока было двадцать минут. Обычно Джим в это время был на другом занятии, но сегодня он проспал и принял гениальное решение полностью забить и прийти сразу ко второму уроку. 

Поэтому прямо сейчас ему хотелось пнуть себя со всей силы.

Спок сидел, уткнувшись в свой айфон, и даже не поднял взгляд. Либо не слышал, как кто-то зашел, либо ему было плевать на социальные нормы. Учитывая, кем он был, вероятнее всего второе.

– Привет, – сказал Джим, бросив сумку на свое привычное место. Каким-то образом получилось обыденно и расслабленно. Он чертовски собой гордился.

Плечи Спока напряглись. Он повернул голову к Джиму, но ничего не сказал. Просто смотрел. Ненормальный.

– Знаешь, нормальные люди обычно говорят ‘привет’ или ‘здорово’. 

– Не вижу логики в такой бессмысленной любезности, – ответил Спок таким пренебрежительным тоном, что Джиму захотелось придушить его. Или сделать что-то совершенно другое.

Фыркнув, Джим плюхнулся на стул. 

– И почему я не удивлен? 

Никакого ответа не последовало, пока Спок тихо не сказал: 

– Иди сюда.

Джим достал телефон. Открыл его. Посмотрел. И закрыл.

– Спасибо, мне и здесь хорошо. 

– Это была не просьба.

Джим замер, по спине пробежали мурашки.

Он сказал себе, что ему это не нужно. Ему не нужна вся эта хрень, это неестественное влечение к психу. Особенно сейчас, когда он, наконец, нашел подход к парню, о котором так долго мечтал. Он хотел Kaildth — потрясающего автора и удивительно умного парня – а не это извращенное желание, зудящее под кожей, яростное желание удовлетворить, сделать так, как ему сказали.

Он не отреагирует. Не станет. Он сильнее этого, черт возьми.

– Ты забываешься, приятель, – сказал Джим со смешком. Жаль, прозвучало это фальшиво. Его язык казался распухшим и двигался с трудом, сердцебиение почти оглушало, ладони вспотели. Черт, он никогда так не нервничал из-за парня, даже из-за Kaildth.

– Ты подойдешь сюда, – Так убийственно спокойно. Так самоуверенно.

Джим ненавидел его.

Он подошел.

И остановился перед Споком, просто глядя на него сверху вниз.

Спок спокойно смотрел на него. 

– Ты злишься, - заметил он.

– Да ладно, Шерлок, – Джим глубоко вдохнул. – Слушай, какого хрена тебе от меня нужно? Я понял – я тебе не нравлюсь, ты думаешь, я динамо, мудак, и, черт побери, может это и так. Тогда, мать твою, просто оставь меня в покое. Это будет не сложно, если ты меня так презираешь.

Равнодушное лицо Спока слегка дернулось, хотя Джим все еще не мог прочитать его.

Черная бровь приподнялась. 

– Ты всегда можешь игнорировать меня, – тихо ответил Спок, в его голосе почти звучало увещевание, будто Джим был диким животным, нуждающимся в укрощении. Он потянулся и ухватил Джима за запястье, дернув его на себя.

Джим потерял равновесие и свалился на колени Спока. 

– Какого… отпусти меня.

– Отпущу, - сказал Спок, хватая его за подбородок, и подтягивая его ближе к себе, чтобы укусить за нижнюю губу. Джим отказывался признать, что именно он издавал все эти хныкающие звуки. – Но сначала я требую от тебя поцелуй. Открой ротик для меня, Джим.

– Отвали, – проворчал Джим, прежде чем приоткрыть рот для языка Спока.

Некоторое время спустя Спок, наконец, прекратил насиловать его рот, позволив им обоим вдохнуть немного кислорода. Губы Джима невыносимо опухли от поцелуев. Он облизнул их, и темные, лихорадочно горящие глаза проследили за каждым его движением.

Спок положил руку Джиму на шею и провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. 

– Поразительно, как сильно я желаю тебя, – сказал он, выглядя почти расстроенным. – Ты приятен глазу, но другие люди тоже красивы. Я не могу этого понять. 

От его слов внутри приятно потеплело. Проигнорировав это, Джим усмехнулся. 

– Хреново тебе, только извини, но я типа занят. 

Спок не отреагировал, но хватка на его шее слегка ослабла. 

– Занят? 

Джим улыбнулся. 

– Ревнуешь? 

Боже, какая хрень, но ему нравилась эта идея. Ему хотелось, чтобы Спок ревновал, чтобы сходил с ума, даже если Kaildth был единственным, с кем Джим хотел иметь отношения. Может он и правда был динамо и выпендрежником.

Выражение лица Спока не изменилось. 

– А следовало бы?

Джим кивнул.

– Я практически уверен, что люблю его.

К его разочарованию Спок не выглядел уязвленным, он просто приподнял бровь. 

– В самом деле? Тогда что ты делаешь в моих объятиях?

Об этом Джиму думать не хотелось.

– Ты удерживаешь меня, – неубедительно попытался оправдаться он.

Вторая бровь присоединилась к первой. 

– Сомневаюсь, что могу удержать тебя против твоей воли. Физически мы практически равны. Так что мне жаль того человека, любовь к которому ты декларируешь.

Джим сердито посмотрел на него. 

– Я не «декларирую» любовь». Я правда люблю. Именно из-за него мне плевать на ‘чувства бесчисленных поклонников’, как ты выражаешься. Я хочу только его. 

Лицо Спока застыло. В глазах что-то сверкнуло. 

– В самом деле?

– Да, – сказал Джим, и Спок прильнул к нему и сильно укусил за шею. – Что… не надо! Люди увидят.

Игнорируя протесты, Спок снова укусил его, и всосал кожу в рот, обеспечивая Джима еще одним засосом.

– Чертов неандерталец, – прошептал Джим, закрыв глаза и погружаясь пальцами в густые волосы Спока. Он надеялся, что у Kaildth волосы будут такими же классными.

– Хватит думать о нем, – прошипел Спок, грубо кусая его в шею, прежде чем притянуть к себе для очередного поцелуя. 

Джим перестал думать о Kaildth. Если на то пошло, он вообще перестал думать.

Следующие несколько минут слились в бешеное марево, Джим распростерся в объятиях Спока, положив голову на парту позади, рубашка расстегнута почти до пупка, пока руки Спока блуждали по его груди, а горячие губы покрывали его тело поцелуями. Он тяжело дышал, его член и яйца болезненно пульсировали. Он хотел кончить. Хотел секса. Хотел Спока.

‘ _Трахни меня_ ’ вертелось на кончике языка, но он не попросил – не мог. Не хотел.

Спок щелкнул языком сосок, и Джим прикусил губу, его руки вцепились в рубашку Спока. 

– Черт. Прошу… я… Спок…

– Какого...? 

Глаза Джима распахнулись от знакомого голоса, и, обернувшись, он увидел ошеломленное лицо Гэри. 

Попытавшись побыстрее соскочить с колен Спока, Джим чуть не пропахал носом пол.

– Слушай, Гэри, это не то, что ты думаешь, – быстро затараторил он, попутно застегивая рубашку трясущимися пальцами. Он знал, что слишком бурно реагирует. Не настолько его смущал тот факт, что их со Споком застукали, или еще что; просто сработала автоматическая реакция. Очень мало людей знало о том, что он был геем, и Джиму это нравилось. Его сексуальная ориентация была только его делом.

Джим случайно пересекся взглядом со Споком и почти проглотил язык, увидев, как окаменело его лицо и опустели глаза.

– Действительно, не то, – сказал Спок, вставая и поправляя одежду, прежде чем выйти из класса. На Джима он даже не посмотрел.

– Какого черта, чувак? – сказал Гэри, пока они с Джимом смотрели на удаляющуюся спину Спока – Ты и Ненормальный? С каких пор? 

Джим плюхнулся на стул Спока и вздохнул. 

– Позже, ладно? Не хочу сейчас говорить об этом.

– Но ты и Ненормальный…

– Хватит называть его так, – неожиданно рявкнул Джим. Он моментально вспыхнул, когда Гэри недоверчиво уставился на него. – У него вообще-то есть имя, ладно? Спок.

Гэри изумленно вылупился на него, прежде чем начать смеяться. 

– Спок? Ты что, смеешься? Как доктор Спок из Стар Трека? 

Джим скривился. Ну почему люди продолжают приписывать Споку ранг доктора. 

– Да, странное совпадение, правда?

Гэри фыркнул.

– Да это просто уморительно. Капитан Кирк и Доктор Спок сто пудов трахались друг с дружкой.

Челюсть Джима со стуком упала на парту. 

Да уж – это было последним, чего он ожидал от Гэри. Хотя Гэри и не был гомофобом, ему все же было несколько неуютно от того, что Джиму нравились парни, и он пытался отстраниться от любых ‘голубых разговоров’. 

– Прости, что? 

Гэри снова фыркнул. 

– Летом, когда я был у Кристи, это шоу крутили по телеку. Чувак, спецэффекты там просто уморительные, кстати. Но там был эпизод, что-то там про Пан Фар, и Кирк со Споком откровенно тискались прямо на глазах у бабки Спока. К слову об извращенцах. 

Джиму пришлось прикусить внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы не захохотать. 

– Правда? Хорошо, что я никогда не смотрел это отсталое шоу. Стар Трек для неудачников…

– Таких, как твой Ненормальный, – закончил зубоскалить Гэри. – Я хочу сказать, ты слышал, как он говорит? Кто вообще так строит предложения? Словно чертов робот.

Джим открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал, так как увидел на пороге класса Спока.

– Я забыл мою сумку, - ровно сказал Спок, не глядя ни на кого из них. – Пожалуйста, подайте ее мне.

Джим так и сделал, ощущая внезапную неловкость. Будто он сделал что-то плохое, что-то, за что ему необходимо было извиниться.

Он попытался поймать взгляд Спока, но тот ушел, не оглядываясь.

~*~

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боунс, у меня не в порядке с головой.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Это самая умная вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ладно, Джим, что случилось? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да плевать уже. Не важно. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Нет-нет, не надо мне тут плеваться – сказал ‘а’, говори и ‘б’. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ладно, хорошо. Помнишь парня, о котором я тебе рассказывал? Спока?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ненормальный, запавший на тебя? Тот самый, который играет на твоих кинках?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага. В общем, я типа позволил ему несколько раз поцеловать себя.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Типа позволил ему поцеловать себя? Не уверен, как можно позволить кому то ‘типа’ поцеловать себя. Ты либо позволил, либо нет – все просто. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Все не так просто, Боунс.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : С тобой ничего не просто. Ладно, ну дал ты ему себя поцеловать – что с того?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Мне понравилось, Боунс. Очень. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ах, я, кажется, начинаю догонять, в чем дело. Хотя стой, нет. Прости, конечно, если я не прав, но разве людям не должно нравиться, когда их целуют?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Не тогда, когда они влюблены в другого.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А я-то все думал, когда сам-знаешь-кто появится в чате. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Волдеморт?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ха-чтоб-тебя-ха. Хватит острить.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты первый начал. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Очень по-взрослому, Джим. Я думал, тебе двадцать один год, а не просто год. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : А я думал, тебе двадцать восемь, а не восемьдесят восемь. Ты хуже моего деда, правда. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Да-да, как скажешь. Так в чем конкретно твоя проблема? Если ты думаешь, что действительно любишь Kaildth – хотя это загадка даже для меня, как можно любить того, кого ты никогда не видел – иди и завоюй его. Он наконец узнал о твоем существовании, так что шансы на отношения с ним у тебя возросли с нуля до 0,1 процента. В чем же дело?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я хочу его, Боунс. Не могу перестать думать о нем.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Проклятье, да знаю я. Меня воротит уже от одного упоминания об Идеальном Kaildth .

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Не Kaildth. Спока. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А-а.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Твоя жизнь смехотворна.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ага, хреново быть тобой, Джим. О, горе мне *грустная скрипичная музыка* 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : ЛОЛ Отъебись, ебанат.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Твой словарный запас приводит меня в ужас.

~*~

Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
От кого: capitan_ocharovashka@gmail.com  
Ты когда-нибудь сомневался в том, чего ты хочешь?

Кому: capitan_ocharovashka@gmail.com  
От кого: kaildth@gmail.com  
Нет, такого никогда не было.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Эй, у тебя тоже есть Google Talk! Привет, Зак. :) И что ты имел в виду под ‘нет’? Все так или иначе терзаются сомнениями.

 **Kaildth** : Я знаю, чего хочу. Однако стоит ли получать желаемое – уже совсем другой вопрос. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Хммм. Так значит, ты хотел что-то, очень-преочень сильно, хотя и не следовало бы? Хм-м. Что-то, чего не следовало бы желать, и не следует получать, потому что это разрушит все твои мечты?

 **Kaildth** : Я не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Оки, ну вот, к примеру, скажем… каждый день после работы я прохожу мимо булочной, и там, на витрине, лежит большой аппетитно выглядящий торт. Я его очень хочу, но не могу себе позволить. Поэтому я начинаю копить деньги, каждый день понемногу откладываю. И, наконец, несколько месяцев пропущенных обедов спустя я захожу в магазин, чтобы купить его, но мои глаза случайно замечают маленький шоколадный торт. На первый взгляд в нем ничего особенного, но по какой-то причине я не могу отвести от него взгляд, при этом глотая жадную слюну. Мне кажется, что я умру, если не попробую его, понимаешь? Но если я куплю его, я не смогу позволить себе тот торт, который я хотел приобрести несколько месяцев. Понимаешь мою проблему? 

**Kaildth** : Я бы не рекомендовал покупать большой торт. После нескольких месяцев в витрине, он, скорее всего, уже не съедобен.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты второй самый забавный парень, которого я знаю.

 **Kaildth** : Только второй?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да, извини, что разочаровываю. Так что ты мне посоветуешь в гипотетической ситуации с тортом?

 **Kaildth** : Я нахожу ситуацию весьма нелогичной. Что мешает тебе купить шоколадный торт, подкопить еще денег и купить тот большой? Он был там несколько месяцев, и велик шанс, что через несколько недель он по-прежнему будет там. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Но ты не думаешь, что я поступлю как мудак, если куплю маленький торт только чтобы бросить его потом ради большого? Выглядит так, будто предаю доверие большого торта. 

**Kaildth** : Я начинаю думать, что ситуация с тортом не такая гипотетическая, как ты хочешь ее показать.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну… нет.

 **Kaildth** : Я не могу дать какой-то определенный совет, не зная всех фактов.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я правда хотел бы тебе сказать, но мне не следует этого делать. Поверь мне, тебе не понравится. Черт, даже мне это не нравится. И ни одному из тортов явно тоже. 

**Kaildth** : Ты очень странный, Крис.

 **Kaildth** : Но я думаю, ты мне нравишься.

 **Kaildth** : Крис?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Прости, я … эээ… выпал из кровати.

 **Kaildth** : Никогда не думал, что подобное возможно.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

– Чувак, не знаю, что между вами происходит, но хватит все время пялиться на него, – сказал Гэри, пихнув Джима локтем. – Это начинает бросаться в глаза. Прямо неловко становится.

Джим быстро отвел взгляд. 

– Ничего не происходит.

Это было правдой. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Гэри застукал их обжимающимися, и Спок ни разу даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

Джим не знал, что он сделал не так. 

Ему хотелось застонать от этой мысли. Хотелось кричать – да что со мной происходит? Он же должен прыгать от счастья, что все, наконец, складывается хорошо: они с Kaildth сближаются, их разговоры с каждым днем длятся все дольше и становятся все более личными. Он был ближе, чем когда-либо к тому, кого желал несколько лет. И вот он сидит здесь, и не может перестать думать об этом психе, будто брошенный и забытый щенок: он даже шепчет его имя каждый раз, когда кончает.

Джим не помнил, когда в последний раз он был так одержим кем-либо. И у них даже секса не было, черт побери.

Хотя, может, в этом и была проблема.

Джим нахмурился, обдумывая эту идею. В каком-то извращенном смысле в этом была своя логика. Борьба с этим сворачивающим внутренности желанием была явно бесполезной – у него всегда были проблемы с самоконтролем. Ему надо лечь под Спока, а потом вывести его из своего организма и своей жизни.

Джим вырвал листок из тетради.

_Я хочу совокупиться с тобой. Хочешь трахнуться?_

Джим аккуратно свернул записку и тронул за плечо сидящую перед ним девушку, привлекая ее внимание. Она повернулась к нему и мгновенно улыбнулась. Джим улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Эй, Донна, можешь передать это Споку?

Она недоуменно нахмурила бровки. 

– Споку?

– Парню, сидящему вон там, – указал Джим. – C такими скулами и глазами.

Она окинула его странным взглядом, но записку взяла. 

– Конечно.

Джим наблюдал, как она передала записку другой девушке, указывая ей на Спока и говоря: «от Джима Кирка».

Записка переходила из рук в руки пока, наконец, не достигла Спока. Джим заметил, как мгновенно напрягся Спок, когда понял, от кого была записка. Он гипнотизировал ее настороженным взглядом несколько минут, прежде чем развернуть.

Джим видел, как застыло все его тело, как напряглись плечи. При этом Спок так и не повернулся к нему.

Остаток урока, казалось, тянулся вечно.

Наконец прозвенел звонок.

– Ребята, вы идите вперед, – бросил Джим своим друзьям. Они кивнули, хотя Гэри и посмотрел на него испытующе, прежде чем уйти вместе с остальными.

Джим остался сидеть на стуле, ожидая, когда класс опустеет. Он не смотрел на Спока, но услышал, как тот встал и направился к нему. Джим тоже медленно поднялся.

Спок остановился только тогда, когда их лица отделяли друг от друга всего несколько дюймов. Это было скорее похоже на попытку запугать: зубы Спока были крепко стиснуты, во взгляде блестела сталь. 

– Что это значит? Это шутка? 

– Нет, – Сердцебиение Джима ускорилось. Он облизнул губы. – Я хочу тебя. Хочу переспать с тобой.

Он с надеждой посмотрел на Спока.

Но на Спока это, по-видимому, не произвело никакого впечатления. 

Джим нахмурился, он понятия не имел, что делать. Ему никогда раньше не приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы переспать с кем-либо. 

– Мм, ты не собираешься что-нибудь мне сказать? Ты же этого хочешь, верно?

Спок смотрел на него чуть ли не вечность. Джим старательно отводил взгляд от его губ. Получалось с трудом.

– Я не понимаю тебя. Неделю назад ты хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, сейчас ты хочешь противоположного.

Джим с сожалением улыбнулся. Он и сам себя не понимал. Пожав плечами, Джим ответил: 

– Наверное, я просто с трудом могу отказать себе в чем-либо.

– Я должен отклонить твое предложение, так как у меня нет никакого желания вступать в сексуальные отношения с кем-либо, кто стыдиться быть увиденным рядом со мной, – Спок говорил так, будто рассуждал о погоде, но его тону совершенно не соответствовали сверкающие от эмоций глаза.

Джим вздохнул. 

– Значит, поэтому ты игнорировал меня. Слушай, это не то, что ты думаешь. Мне не будет стыдно, если меня заметят с тобой.

Спок ответил на это скептически приподнятой бровью.

– Это правда. Мне просто не очень уютно от мысли, что кто-нибудь увидит меня, сидящим на тебе верхом, – Джим взлохматил волосы. – Дело в том, что я не совсем «вышел из шкафа», хотя и нельзя сказать, что остался в нём. Довольно многие здесь знают о моих предпочтениях, но никто на самом деле не видел меня с парнем. Знать и видеть – совершенно разные вещи, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы меня воспринимали только с точки зрения моей сексуальной ориентации, поэтому я не сую ее другим людям в лицо, – Он посмотрел Споку в глаза. – Мне страшно, черт возьми, понимаешь? Я никогда не утверждал, что являюсь открытым геем.

Спок медленно кивнул, задумчиво глядя на него. 

– Я понимаю.

– Это значит ‘да’? – спросил Джим и, не в силах удержаться, прижался губами к губам Спока, жадно, отчаянно, ненавидя себя за это.

Спок отвернулся, не позволяя Джиму целовать себя. 

– А что насчет того индивида, о любви к которому ты заявлял?

– Ты же говорил, что не ревнуешь, – Джим попытался снова поцеловать его, но маленький ублюдок не позволил.

– И не ревную. Ты ничего не значишь для меня. Мне просто не нравится быть запасным вариантом.

Джим разочарованно застонал. 

– Да брось, почему тебя это волнует? Не будь такой девчонкой, Спок. Это просто секс. Я хочу тебя, ты хочешь меня. Все просто, – Он положил ладонь Споку на грудь.

Спок посмотрел на его руку. Его лицо было пустым, но сердце бешено стучало под ладонью. 

– Ответ все еще отрицательный,– Он положил свою ладонь на руку Джима и убрал ее со своей груди, собираясь уходить.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю, ты просто трус.

Спок напрягся и снова взглянул на него. 

– Прошу прощения?

Губы Джима изогнулись в усмешке. 

– Ты напуган, ведь так? Боишься привязанности.

– Ты смешон.

Джим усмехнулся. 

– Что, попал в десятку? 

Он зарычал, когда Спок схватил его за воротник рубашки. 

– Не думай, что ты знаешь меня, – сказал он в лицо Джима, их рты были в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. – Это не так. Ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть.

Он облизнулся, губы покалывало. Он прижался бедрами к Споку, чувствуя его возбуждение. 

– Я вижу парня, чей член я хочу отсосать. 

Спок резко вдохнул, а затем, наконец, поцеловал его, с зубами и языком, твердое теплое тело Спока прижалось к нему, напряженный член терся о его собственный сквозь слои одежды, и проклятье, Джим не мог больше сдерживаться. 

Он разорвал поцелуй, чтобы пробормотать: 

– Где ты живешь?

~*~

Спок жил далеко, и им пришлось взять такси.

Водитель неодобрительно замычал, когда Джим впился в рот Спока через секунду после того, как они залезли внутрь, но заткнулся, когда Спок бросил ему пару банкнот.

К тому времени, как такси остановилось, рубашка Джима была наполовину снята, а у Спока расстегнута до пупка, открывая жёсткие черные волосы, в которые Джиму захотелось зарыться лицом. Они ввалились в квартиру Спока, не переставая целоваться.

– Спальня, – сказал Спок, подталкивая его… куда-то. Джима это не волновало, пока Спок продолжал целовать его _так_. Они наткнулись на кровать и рухнули на нее. Твердое тело Спока прижало его к матрасу, их обнаженные торсы соприкоснулись. Черт, так много кожи, но все еще недостаточно.

Общими усилиями и с весомой долей неловкости они избавились от одежды и снова слились в поцелуе, продолжая гладить и прощупывать. Поцелуи становились все более яростными и жадными, пока Джим не почувствовал, что сейчас умрет от перевозбуждения.

– Черт, хватит, – сказал он, стискивая сочащийся член Спока, зажатый между их телами. Он был приятный на ощупь, твердый, идеально лежащий в его руке. Джим хотел почувствовать его в себе. – Давай трахнемся уже. Трахни меня.

– Пока нет, – ответил Спок.

– А? – сказал Джим, недоуменно моргая.

Спок перевернулся на спину, откидываясь на подушки. Он развел колени, указывая на свой твердый набухший член. 

– Приступай.

Джим недоверчиво посмотрел на него. 

– Ты издеваешься? Я потом у тебя отсосу. Я тут, блин, умираю! 

Спок просто смотрел на него. Потом приподнял бровь. 

– Ублюдок, - прорычал Джим, устраиваясь между его бедрами. Наклонившись, он скользнул языком по головке члена, закрыв глаза от знакомого вкуса возбужденного мужчины. Отсасывать кому-то обычно было его любимым занятием, но в этот момент он был слишком возбужден, чтобы действительно этого хотеть. Он хотел трахнуться, черт побери, а не этого.

– Соси, – велел Спок, проводя пальцами сквозь шевелюру Джима и толкая его вниз. Джим пристально посмотрел на него, но откровенный приказ в его голосе послал волну болезненного восхищения и тяжелого возбуждения прямо к члену и яйцам. Еще раз угрюмо глянув на Спока, Джим подчинился. Член Спока растягивал его губы, и Джим признательно хмыкнул, прежде чем поймал знакомый ритм.

Но стоило ему войти во вкус, Спок оттолкнул его от своего члена и направил к маленькой сморщенной дырочке. Джим нахмурился. 

– Я не собираюсь этого делать. У меня ни черта не получится. Я никогда этого не делал.

_Другие парни делают это мне, но никак не наоборот._

Спок изучал его. 

– Такое испорченное создание. Ты сделаешь это, – Его рука не стала давить сильнее, но словно потяжелела на целую тонну. 

Дыхание Джима ускорилось, и он внезапно ощутил головокружение. Словно во сне он опустил голову. Он начал небрежно облизывать дырку Спока, разозленный, что ему не давали того, чего он хотел, и, тем не менее, странно возбужденный. Господи, каким же извращенцем он был, если заводился, когда его заставляли делать то, чего он не хотел. Он был просто больным придурком.

От одобряющих стонов Спока его внутренности сжимались от удовольствия, в теле разливалась странная теплота от мысли, что он все делает правильно. Джим наклонился ниже, пытаясь проникнуть языком внутрь – то, что всегда сводило его с ума, когда ему делали римминг. Его собственное отверстие, лишённое внимания любовника, сократилось от одной этой мысли. Боже, он хотел трахнуться, хотел член внутри себя.

– Достаточно, – сказал Спок, будто читая его мысли и потянулся к ночному столику за всем необходимым.

– Наконец-то, – проворчал Джим и встал на четвереньки, дьявольски мечтая о том, чтобы в жизни было все как в фанфике, и член Спока был самоувлажняющимся, чтобы они смогли немедленно трахнуться. Но, увы, они были в реальной жизни, и ему пришлось прождать несколько бесконечных мучительных минут, пока Спок надевал презерватив и подготавливал их обоих.

– Давай уже, хватит, – сказал он, когда второй палец Спока скользнул внутрь. Ему никогда особо не нравился фингеринг: он всегда ощущался неправильно, как жалкая имитация настоящего траха. Он хотел член. Хотел член Спока внутри.

Джим глухо застонал, когда головка члена прикоснулась к сфинктеру. 

– Давай, давай, – потребовал он, раздвигая ноги еще шире.

Но Спок не двигался.

Джим с усилием открыл глаза и посмотрел через плечо на Спока. Пристально 

– Какого черта ты ждешь?

– Только посмотри на себя, – сказал Спок, его голос был слегка хриплым, глаза бегали по всей длине обнаженного тела, задерживаясь на заднице Джима. – Что бы подумал о тебе твой возлюбленный, если бы увидел тебя сейчас? Таким нетерпеливым, умоляющим о моем прикосновении, моем пенисе? 

Джим удивленно усмехнулся. 

– Значит, совсем не ревнуешь, а?

Челюсть Спока напряглась. 

– Нет, – ответил он и толкнулся внутрь. 

Застонав, Джим уткнулся лбом в матрас и сконцентрировался на дыхании, в то время, как Спок толкался в него короткими резкими толчками, пока его член не погрузился полностью: такой теплый и пульсирующий. 

Закрыв глаза, он позволил себе расслабиться, когда Спок начал трахать его, издавая короткие стоны удовольствия. Он не двигался вместе со Споком, позволяя ему делать всю работу, все его чувства были сконцентрированы на члене, скользящем внутри него, заполняя его, растягивая – боже, так хорошо, так много. Он никогда еще не был таким твердым за всю свою жизнь. Быть таким пассивным, таким податливым, пока его тщательно трахали,- это заводило до безумия.

– Ах, черт, – простонал он, когда Спок сменил угол, ударяя прямо в простату. Это было слишком. - Спок, нет… не надо. Слишком чувствительное место. Просто трахни меня. Люблю твой член в себе, – Спок подчинился, выйдя полностью, чтобы тут же скользнуть внутрь под другим углом. – Да, вот так. Господи.

– Ты намереваешься просто лежать тут и позволить мне делать всю работу? – спросил Спок в его ухо, облизывая мочку. Его ритм даже не сбился.

– Типа того. Ты против? 

– Не особенно, но ты подтверждаешь теорию о том, что более привлекательный человек также является и более эгоистичным в постели.

Джим застонал, когда Спок толкнулся _именно так._

– Спасибо. Всегда приятно знать…ах…что мой сексуальный партнер думает, что я… ах…симпатичный, – _Надо позволить ему думать, что я ленив и эгоистичен в постели. Это лучше, чем другой вариант._

Спок вышел и с силой толкнулся обратно. 

– Я мечтал об этом с первого раза, как увидел тебя, – шептал Джиму на ухо. Его дыхание ускорилось, голос стал более эмоциональным, чем когда-либо. – Мечтал погрузиться в тебя. – Еще один сильный толчок. – Обычно… я держусь подальше от таких, как ты, но ты… в тебе есть что-то. Я не могу перестать смотреть … и желать… – Спок укусил его за плечо, приглушая рычание.

Боже, он не мог _думать_ , когда Спок трахал его так. 

– Давай, говори со мной. Скажи, как сильно ты хочешь меня. Ты хочешь меня достаточно, чтобы сделать… сделать что-нибудь? Например, прижать меня где-нибудь и… - он замолчал, осознав, что именно говорит. 

_ЧертДерьмоЧертЧерт._

Спок остановился, все его тело будто застыло.

Джим облизнулся, сердце выпрыгивало из груди. 

– Ну, давай, скажи мне, что я больной.

Он был рад, что они не были лицом к лицу. Ему не хотелось видеть отвращение в глазах Спока.

– Такие сексуальные фантазии не делают тебя больным, – тихо ответил Спок. Его голос звучал болезненно, и он остановился, глубоко вдыхая. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что его член был все еще погружен в Джима. – Мысли и сексуальные фантазии не материальны. Совсем другое дело – идти у них на поводу. Я могу фантазировать о том, чтобы заставить тебя сосать мой пенис, пока все остальные студенты слушают профессора Хиггинса, но это не важно, так как я никогда не пойду на поводу у этих фантазий. Поэтому нелогично назвать кого-то больным на основании их фантазий или «кинков», как их называют. 

Джим изо всех сил пытался не зацикливаться на той части, где Спок предлагал отсосать ему в классе. 

– Неужели? – спросил он и съежился от звука своего голоса: слишком неуверенного и уязвимого.

– Разумеется, – сказал Спок, утыкаясь носом между лопаток Джима. Его дыхание срывалось, а член был как каменный в заднице Джима – и это убеждало в честности Спока. Спок не смог бы оставаться твердым, если бы Джим был ему противен.

– Меня тоже посещали фантазии такого рода, – тихо сказал Спок, его рука скользнула по спине Джима вниз, пока не обхватила его ягодицу. Он грубо сжал ее. – Когда я смотрел на твои тренировки с трибун.

– Да? Ты наблюдал за мной?

– Да, – ответил Спок, вылизывая кожу между лопатками. Его бедра слегка дернулись, будто по собственной воле. Его хватка на бедрах Джима начала становиться болезненной, а голос все более напряженным с каждым словом. – Твоя футболка всегда так плотно прилегала к телу после тренировки, становилась буквально прозрачной, и я мог видеть твои соски. Ты всегда был таким вспотевшим и раскрасневшимся, что я не мог отвести глаз, представляя, каково было бы… – Голос Спока надломился, когда его бедра возобновили свое движение. – Иногда я представлял, что было бы, если бы я последовал за тобой в душ. Ты бы не слышал, как я зашел, так как стоял бы спиной ко мне. Я бы упал на колени перед тобой и засунул язык глубоко в тебя, прежде чем ты бы понял, что происходит … 

Джим застонал, представив это. Он толкнулся назад на член Спока. 

– Не останавливайся. Трахни меня, сильнее.

Спок послушался, трахая, не заботясь о Джиме, просто эгоистично беря свое.

И Джим полностью забылся. 

От грубых толчков задница ныла, но ему нравилась каждая секунда процесса – нравилось быть использованным, уложенным вниз лицом, не иметь ни капли контроля. Что сказали бы его друзья по команде, увидь они сейчас своего капитана отдающимся как шлюха ботанику, имя которого они даже не знают? Холодок безумия пробежал по позвоночнику прямо в гениталии. 

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, когда Спок снова сменил угол, и начал целенаправленно ударять в простату. – Нет…нет…стой, – Слишком много. Чертовски много. Он не хотел так, не мог этого вынести. – Нет… пожалуйста.

– Твоего мнения не спрашивали, – сказал Спок, и сильно укусил его в плечо. Он врывался в Джима со всей силы, всем своим весом вкладываясь в толчки. Черт, было больно, но это была приятная боль, и Джим хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Он уткнулся в подушку, заглушая стоны и всхлипы. У него никогда еще не было такого яркого секса, и такого агрессивного. Странно, но он был готов заплакать и не имел ни малейшего понятия почему.

Джим полностью потерял чувство времени, неспособный думать, неспособный говорить, только желать и нуждаться. Когда он кончил, то издал полувсхлип, полустон, оргазм взорвался внутри его тела, и внутренние мышцы сжались вокруг члена Спока. Тот толкнулся еще раз, и еще, и рухнул на Джима, тяжело дыша.

– Черт возьми, - прохрипел Джим, задыхаясь.

– Действительно.

~*~

Джим был не из тех, кто валяется в истоме после секса. Он никогда не обнимался, когда пыл стихал. Обычно, как только все заканчивалось, он вставал и направлялся к выходу.

Поэтому он не мог объяснить, почему уже полчаса спустя после второго раунда секса он все еще лежал на Споке, перебирая волоски на его груди. 

Это не было обжиманиями, черт побери. Ему просто не хотелось двигаться ни на миллиметр. Он чувствовал… уют, и святые небеса, _безопасность_.

Тишину в комнате прерывали только затяжки Спока.

– Хватит курить в постели. Это не сексуально, – промурлыкал Джим, отбрасывая в сторону надвигающийся испуг. Ему было слишком хорошо, и он был слишком измотан, чтобы срываться с места. – И никогда бы не подумал, что ты курильщик.

– Употребление слова «никогда» кажется мне странным, так как еще несколько недель назад ты не знал о моем существовании, – сказал Спок, надежно обнимая его левой рукой за талию.

Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел, как Спок затягивается, прикрыв глаза.

Джим просто смотрел.

Ладно, может он немного соврал: курящий Спок был весьма горячей штучкой.

Это была странная мысль; многие наверняка назовут его сумасшедшим за такое. 

Спок не был привлекательным в обычном значении этого слова: его лицо было слишком бледным, брови слишком густыми, а нос не был достаточно прямым. 

Но в комбинации с этими темными выразительными глазами и высокими скулами, его черты были… восхитительны. 

И видеть его курящим было более чем горячо.

Спок открыл глаза и увидел, что за ним наблюдают.

Джим отвел взгляд. Усмехнулся. 

– Ой, да знал я о твоем существовании. Как я мог не знать, когда ты пялился на меня все время? Ненормальный.

Спок осторожно потушил сигарету о пепельницу на ночном столике. 

– Я знал, что ты со своими друзьями называешь меня так. У меня хороший слух.

Джим почувствовал, как его кожа запылала.

– Меня это не волнует, - сказал Спок без единой эмоции. – Называли и похуже.

– Здорово, сейчас я чувствую себя еще большим уродом.

Спок посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Джим подавил желание съежиться под его взглядом, и ждал. Он не был уверен, чего, просто ждал.

– Прежде, чем я узнал твое имя, у меня тоже было для тебя прозвище.

Ладно. Это не то, чего он ожидал.

– Да? И какое? 

Глаза Спока задорно блеснули. 

– Кукла.

Джим не знал, разозлиться ему или рассмеяться. 

– Эй, это не прикольно. Совсем не круто.

Губы Спока дрогнули.

– Это не было сознательным актом с моей стороны. «Кукла» было первым, что пришло мне в голову, когда я в первый раз увидел тебя.

Ладно. Джим решил, что всё-таки обижен. 

– Почему? И если ты скажешь, что у меня характер как у куклы, клянусь, я тебе врежу. 

Спок водил рукой вверх и вниз по спине Джима, но мыслями был очень далеко. 

– Когда мне было девять, моя трехлетняя кузина Бренда подарила мне куклу на день рождения. Она была слишком мала, чтобы понять, что мальчики не играют в куклы, поэтому моя мама велела мне принять куклу, чтобы не обидеть ее. 

Джим прижался носом к крохотному соску Спока. Обнюхал его. 

– И?

– Как я понял, куклу звали «Кен», но я просто называл ее Кукла. 

– И почему я напоминаю тебе ее?

– У неё были светлые волосы и голубые глаза.

– И что? В калифорнии много голубоглазых блондинов. Не говори только, что каждого из них ты называешь Куклой. 

– Я же говорил, что это не было сознательным решением с моей стороны.

– И где теперь эта кукла? 

Молчание.

– Мой отец решил, что я слишком привязался к ней, и выбросил ее.

Ох.

– Прости? – произнес Джим, неуверенный, что ему следует сказать.

– Это была просто кукла, Джим, - сухо сказал Спок. – Пожалуйста, слезь с меня. Мне нужно в ванную.

Джим так и сделал.

Он наблюдал, как Спок встает с кровати и идет в ванную. Спок даже не озаботился о том, чтобы накинуть на себя что-нибудь. Казалось, он совершенно не стеснялся своего тела. Да ему и нечего было стыдиться – под мешковатой одеждой он скрывал очень славную фигуру. 

Когда двери за Споком закрылись, Джим, наконец, воспользовался шансом изучить обстановку. Да, возможно, странно было провести в помещении несколько часов и только сейчас осмотреться, но когда Спок был в комнате, Джим не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. Боже, ненормально так зацикливаться на парне, которого он едва знал, но осознание этого ничего не меняло. 

Комната была милой – большой, хорошо обставленной и аккуратно убранной за исключением кучи шмоток, раскиданной по полу. Слишком аккуратной, на самом деле. В ней было очень мало по-настоящему личных вещей. 

На ночном столике стояла фотография в рамочке: на ней была привлекательная улыбающаяся женщина немного за тридцать. Она была одета в форму Звездного флота – Джим распознал бы ее где угодно – и держала на руках маленького ребенка. У мальчика были острые ушки и знакомая дурацкая стрижка под горшок, малыш был одет в миниатюрную синюю научную форму.

Джим вдруг понял, что улыбается.

– Твоя мама? – спросил он, указывая на фотографию, когда Спок вернулся.

Спок посмотрел на нее. 

– Да.

– Что ж, полагаю, это объясняет, почему тебя зовут Спок, – нахмурился Джим. – Хотя и не объясняет всё остальное. Я хочу сказать, вряд ли ты имел право голоса в выборе своего имени, но ты даже говоришь как Спок и ведешь себя как он. Тебе обязательно и стрижку такую же носить? – Джим усмехнулся. – Ты не вышел из того возраста, чтобы быть маменькиным маленьким сынком и делать, как мамочка скажет?

Спок сел на кровать и начал одеваться. 

– Моя мама умерла. Несколько месяцев назад.

_Ой._

Джим смотрел на его профиль, чувствуя себя самым большим придурком на свете. 

– Я…слушай, извини. Я не знал. Конечно. 

Спок ничего не ответил, мышцы челюсти подрагивали.

Джим смотрел на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем сесть прямо. Он осторожно потянулся и дотронулся до его плеча.

Спок напрягся под его рукой. 

– Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

– Эй, не будь идиотом, – сказал Джим, придвигаясь ближе до тех пор, пока его грудь не прижалась к спине Спока. Обняв его за талию, Джим поцеловал его сзади за шею. Затем замер, и отодвинулся, усмехнувшись. – Слушай, я лажаю в такого рода вещах, но мне правда жаль, и обещаю, я больше не стану смеяться над твоей прической.

И хотя спина Спока была все еще напряжена, Джим чувствовал, как тот немного расслабился. 

– Огромное облегчение, – сказал он сухо, и Джим фыркнул. – И ты прав: ты лажаешь в «такого рода вещах» 

Джим просиял и прильнул к нему, чтобы прошептать на ухо: 

– Но я восхитителен в другом. Хочешь, продемонстрирую? 

Спок повернулся к нему. Их взгляды встретились. Джим почувствовал, как внутри разлилось тепло. 

– Демонстрация не повредит, – промурлыкал Спок, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Джим выдохнул в его рот. Боже, было что-то ненормальное в том, что насколько необходим был ему Спок, несмотря на то, что он уже кончил дважды. 

Он лег на спину, увлекая Спока за собой.

Он хотел его.

~*~

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я занимался сексом со Споком.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Дай мне минуту, я вылезу из-под стола. Джим Кирк и Спок. Теперь твоя жизнь официально стала фанфиком. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты закончил ржать? 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Еще нет, но ты все равно продолжай. И кстати, что случилось с твоим намерением завязать, пока Kaildth не объявится у тебя на пороге, чтобы ты прыгнул в его объятия? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Черт, да заткнись уже. И не напоминай. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Так что случилось с твоим решением, малыш?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Спок случился, полагаю. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Я уже хочу познакомиться с этим парнем. Он должно быть красавчик.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Не особо. Но господи, как он меня заводит. У нас уже был секс три раза, у меня все чертовски болит, но я не могу оторваться от него. Не могу насытиться. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Эй, подожди! Ты что, все еще торчишь у него дома? Уже ночь на дворе! 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага, он тут рядом. Заснул пару минут назад, поэтому я и достал ноут. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ты остался у него на ночь?!

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ой, да брось, прекрати смотреть на меня так. Я просто забыл о времени, ладно? Если бы ты был на моем месте, ты бы тоже забыл, поверь мне! Каждый раз, когда я пытался уйти, этот ублюдок целовал меня, или трогал, или просто смотрел так, что я забывал, с какой стороны дверь. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Теперь я _определенно_ хочу познакомиться с ним.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Не вздумай. Это все равно временно. Мне нужно насытиться им, чтобы я смог сконцентрироваться на Kaildth.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Опираясь на собственный опыт, могу сказать, что насыщение никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Не забудь прислать мне приглашение на свадьбу. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ты сегодня просто отжигаешь.

~*~

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Эй, Боунс, можешь снова кинуть мне ссыль на тот фэнзин?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ээ? Ты же говорил мне, что уже скачал его. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да, но я был тогда за домашним компом.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Постой, ты не дома? 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джим? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я у Спока.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Так-так-так. Я припоминаю, что кое-кто вчера говорил мне, что Спок всего лишь временное развлечение. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну да. Клянусь, я пытался оставить все так! Утром я ушел из его квартиры, пока он спал, и черт, как же это было тяжело, а потом поехал на учебу. После занятий я собирался пойти домой, но затем я увидел его; его рот, его глаза, его руки, и это было как, не знаю даже…. Как будто все мысли испарились из моей головы. Как будто я умру, если не почувствую его снова, или что-то в этом роде. Это так странно. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : И ты просто вернулся к нему.

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага. И у нас снова был крышесносный секс, много-много секса. Он немного разозлился, что я ушел, не сказав ему ни слова. Разумеется, он не сказал мне – Спок никогда не обсуждает такие вещи – но это было очевидно. Честно говоря, мне кажется, у него с этим некоторые проблемы. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Мм? Какие проблемы?

 **Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я так понял, они с матерью были очень близки, и ее смерть потрясла Спока. Возможно, я и неправ, но такое ощущение, что он и губернатор Грейсон совершенно чужие друг другу люди, а других близких у Спока нет. Он будто зациклился на мне. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Черт, зациклился? Ладно, Джим, мой тебе совет: вали от него как можно дальше. Одержимость - это всегда плохой признак. Ты говорил мне, что он псих, а если вдобавок он еще и зацикленный псих, беги от него на всех парах. Он ведь может обезуметь и напасть на тебя. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Да нет, Боунс. Он совсем не такой. И честно говоря… мне это нравится.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Тебе это нравится. Ведь это ты всегда отфутболивал парней как только они демонстрировали малейшую заинтересованность в продолжении отношений с тобой, и вдруг тебе нравится зацикленность этого психа? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ладно, может, 'зациклился' – неудачное слово. Он скорее очень страстный, понимаешь?

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну не знаю, Джим. И не понимаю, какого черта с тобой происходит. Ты утверждал, что влюблен в одного парня, а сейчас отказался от него ради другого. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Бога ради, это просто СЕКС, Боунс. И я хочу Kaildth, помнишь? Я НЕ откажусь от него из-за Спока.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Неужели? Что-то с трудом верится. Да и слишком много протестов с твоей стороны, как мне кажется.

… **Капитан_Очаровашка** вышел из сети.

 **УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Трус!

~*~

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Спок, заглядывая через плечо.

Джим быстро закрыл ноут, и положил его на пол рядом с кроватью. 

– Просто болтаю с другом, – ответил он, поворачиваясь, чтобы лечь на спину.

Приподнявшись на локте, Спок растянулся рядом и посмотрел на Джима. Он провел рукой вниз по груди Джима, и нежно обхватил его мягкий член. Было что-то очень интимное в том, как он трогал член Джима – будто тот принадлежал ему. В этом было что-то странное, по-хорошему странное. 

Джим усмехнулся. 

– Ты что, шутишь? Я кончил уже дважды за последний час. У меня точно не встанет в ближайшее время. 

Спок не выпустил его член, тщательно наблюдая за Джимом.

От выражения его лица Джиму стало неуютно. 

– Что?

– Ты болтал не с другом. Если бы это было так, ты бы так не нервничал и не беспокоился, что я замечу. 

– Я действительно болтал с другом. Не то чтобы это было твое дело. 

Спок отвел взгляд. 

– Ты писал ему? – спросил он, хотя это звучало совсем не как вопрос.

Ему?

Джим растерянно нахмурился, потом ленивая усмешка растянула его губы.

– Ты ревнуешь.

– Это не так. Мне просто… любопытно.

Джим изучал его лицо, но так и не смог понять, врет Спок или нет. 

\- А если я и правда общался с ним? 

Это было, конечно, не так. На самом деле, в ужасе осознал Джим, он не писал Kaildth всю прошлую неделю, так был занят со Споком. Черт, Боунс был прав: он так помешался на Споке, что это было даже не смешно.

От взгляда Спока он вздрогнул. 

– Я не люблю делиться.

Член Джима дернулся в руке Спока. Он вынужденно рассмеялся. 

– Богатые испорченные мальчишки и их игрушки, да? Могу поспорить, ты никогда не делился с другими детьми в садике.

– Я не посещал детский сад. Из соображений безопасности. 

– Многое объясняет, - пробормотал Джим. Это и правда объясняло его скованность.

– Кто он? – спросил Спок, оглаживая член Джима, пока тот не встал полностью. В самом деле, было отвратительно, с какой легкостью Спок это проделал.

– Не важно. Ты его не знаешь, - сказал он, закрыв глаза. У Спока были талантливые руки, он их обожал.

Спок прекратил ласки. 

– Для меня важно, - сказал он странным тоном.

Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. 

– Почему? 

_Скажи мне, что ревнуешь. Скажи, как сильно меня хочешь._

Джим изо всех сил старался отбросить в сторону глупые нелогичные мысли. Ему не хотелось, чтобы о них узнал Спок. Это только все усложнит. И приведет к неизбежному концу. 

Спок посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– Потому что я не понимаю. Ты можешь получить любого. Почему ты со мной… а не с ним? Не могу понять, как он может тебя не хотеть. Я могу понять, что ему не нравится твоя личность, но чисто внешне ты… 

– Ну спасибо, – сказал Джим. Хоть ему и не хотелось это признавать, слова Спока ранили сильнее, чем он ожидал. Он не знал, в какой момент мнение Спока стало для него настолько важно, но очевидно это было так. Очень важно.

Спок окинул его взглядом, от которого Джиму всегда было не по себе: казалось, что Спок заглядывает ему прямо в душу. 

– Я не говорил, что у тебя невыносимый характер, Джим. На самом деле, он более сносный, чем я ожидал. Я просто говорю, что в любом характере есть изъяны, которые могут нравиться либо не нравиться.

– И тебе они нравятся? – ляпнул Джим, не подумав.

Казалось, они смотрели друг на друга целое столетие.

– Я не знал, что тебе важно, нравится мне твой характер или нет, - медленно сказал Спок.

Джим облизнул губы. 

– Так нравится?

– Я не уверен, – Спок окинул тело Джима взглядом, задержавшись на полуэрегированном члене Джима в своей ладони, прежде чем снова посмотреть ему в глаза. – Должно быть, мое физическое желание затуманивает мой разум.

Джим понял, что улыбается до ушей. 

– Это значит да? 

Спок уставился на него. 

– Возможно, – сказал он, прежде чем прильнуть к нему, целуя растянутые в улыбке губы.

Все еще улыбаясь, Джим обнял Спока и поцеловал в ответ.

– Давай займемся скучным ванильным сексом хоть раз, а? – промурлыкал он Споку в губы.

Спок мгновение раздумывал, прежде чем слегка оттолкнуть Джима и посмотреть на него. Затем он прикоснулся к нижней губе легчайшим поцелуем. 

– Думаю, я прислушаюсь к твоему предложению, – мягко ответил он, прежде чем перевернуться на спину и перекатить Джима на себя.

~*~

– Парни, идите вперед. Я вас догоню, – бросил Джим своим друзьям и быстро направился к одинокой фигуре, сидящей под большим деревом в самом дальнем углу двора. Если бы Джим не искал Спока, он бы даже не заметил, что там кто-то сидит.

Не то чтобы он специально его искал. Он просто был возбужден и хотел пообжиматься.

– Привет, – сказал Джим, оседлав бедра Спока. Обняв его руками за шею, Джим поцеловал его влажным развратным поцелуем. Ммм. Так хорошо. 

– Почему ты прячешься здесь? – спросил Джим, задыхаясь, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.

Уголок губ Спока изогнулся. 

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, я прячусь от тебя?

Усмехаясь, Джим показал ему язык. 

– Да, конечно. Ты не можешь насытиться мной и знаешь это, детка.

Спок странно посмотрел на него.

Джим неестественно громко рассмеялся. Его лицо пылало. 

– Ну ладно, хватит смотреть на меня так. Я просто дразнил тебя. И больше так не буду. Извини, если задел тебя, или еще что. 

Выражение лица Спока слегка изменилось, и внезапно Джим обнаружил, что лежит на спине, а Спок страстно и почти грубо целует его.

~*~

– Мам, да ладно тебе, мне двадцать один, а не двенадцать, - скривившись, сказал в телефонную трубку Джим. – Ну и что, что я не звонил две недели? Это же не значит, что я лежу где-то мертвый в луже собственной блевотины. Ой, да брось, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не употребляю наркотики. Да, все еще гей. Как папа? Да, ладно. И я тебя, – Бросив телефон на пол, Джим прижался к Споку. 

– Женщины, – пробормотал он Споку в шею. – Именно поэтому я и не имею дел с женщинами. М-м, ты такой теплый. 

– А я думал, это потому, что у женщин нет определенной части анатомии, которая тебе так нравится, – сказал Спок, пододвигая его ближе к себе и накрывая их обоих одеялом.

Джим усмехнулся. 

– …Ну, и это тоже, – промурлыкал он и, прижавшись к теплому Споку, заснул.

Некоторое время спустя телефон зазвонил снова. 

– Ответь, – сонно проворчал Джим.

– Для этого ты должен сначала меня отпустить, – ответил Спок с нотками веселья в голосе.

– Не хочу, – пробормотал Джим Споку в шею, прижимая его крепче к себе. – Там холодно. Останься со мной в постели.

– Но это может быть важно, Джим.

– Нет ничего важнее, чем согревать меня.

– Нам все равно придется встать через час, чтобы пойти на уроки, – ответил Спок, лениво поигрывая волосами Джима. Ммм, это было мило. 

– К черту уроки.

– Мы уже пропустили занятия три раза на этой неделе. Это крайне безответственно.

Джим нахмурился. Он не хотел идти в класс. Он там все равно ничего полезного не делал, так как все, о чем он мог думать, это…

Джим перевернулся на кровати. 

– А вообще, ладно, пойдем учиться.

Игнорируя очевидное замешательство Спока, он начал одеваться.

Сегодня он выложится в классе, даже если это его убьет. Он не будет считать минуты до того, как вернется в объятия Спока.

Нет, не будет.

~*~

– …и Трейси вся такая типа «Я не даю на первом свидании, я не такая», а я такой «Я разве тебе не нравлюсь, крошка?», а она такая «Ну, конечно, нравишься» и я поцеловал ее и отвел в спальню. Ну, ты можешь догадаться, что было потом. 

– Угу.

– Чувак, ты хоть слушаешь меня? 

– Угу, – сказал Джим, наблюдая за тем, как Спок записывал за профессором Хиггинсом. Джим был абсолютно уверен, что Спок был единственным студентом в классе, кто действительно вёл конспект. Господи, какой же он ботан.

– Итак, когда я добрался до тела Трейси, её киска превратилась в член, и я обнаружил себя на коленях со ртом, полным члена. Чувак, я чуть не подавился и пытался освободиться, но она сжала мою голову, заставляя сосать ее член, твердила, чтобы я сосал его, тебе нравится член, говорила она, ты членосос… 

Джим резко обернулся. 

– Подожди, что?

Гэри расхохотался. 

– Я привлек твое внимание, наконец? 

Закатив глаза, Джим отвернулся. 

– Я всегда знал, что ты втайне страстно желаешь члена, но попридержи свои грязные фантазии при себе, ладно? Мои бедные невинные уши.

– Ой, да заткнись ты, педик, – ласково поддел Гэри. – Из нас двоих это не я мечтаю о члене. Чувак, это перестало быть очевидным неделю назад, сейчас же это просто чертовски смущает.

Джим замер, с усилием отводя взгляд от Спока. 

– Я не знаю, о чем ты.

Он чувствовал взгляд Гэри на себе.

– Ну конечно, Джим. Я никогда не видел тебя таким измотанным.

Джим фыркнул. 

– Измотанным? Ой, да отвали.

– Смейся, сколько хочешь, Джим, Но это очевидно для всех. Даже Рик заметил, как ты восхищаешься этим Ненорм…Споком, и это Рик еще даже не знает, что ты трахаешь его.

– Почему так сложно понять, что это просто секс?! – взорвался Джим.

В классе стало тихо, все студенты повернулись к нему.

Включая Спока.

Джим покраснел.

Черт.

– Мистер Кирк, если вы закончили просвещать класс о своей бессмысленной сексуальной активности, то я предпочту, чтобы вы воздерживались в дальнейшем от выкриков на моих лекциях, – равнодушно произнес профессор Хиггинс.

Щеки Джима горели, когда он кивнул и попытался поймать взгляд Спока, но тот уже отвернулся. 

Джим гипнотизировал его спину до конца урока.

Спок так и не повернулся к нему.

~*~

Вытерев ладони о джинсы, Джим нажал на звонок.

Даже сквозь закрытую дверь он слышал приглушенные звуки шагов. Услышал, как Спок остановился.

Дверь так и осталась закрытой. 

– Спок, открой дверь. Пожалуйста… – он выдавил смешок. – Давай же, не будь такой девчонкой.

Ни единого звука.

– Да брось. Впусти меня.

Спок открыл дверь, но встал прямо у него на пути, выражение его лица невозможно было понять.

Он так и не переоделся после занятий.

– Почему?

– Что ты имеешь в виду «почему»? Впусти меня. 

– Почему ты хочешь войти? С какой целью? 

Джим открыл рот, потом закрыл.

Губы Спока сжались в тонкую линию. 

– Ясно, - он потянулся, чтобы закрыть дверь.

Но Джим не дал ему этого сделать. 

– Нет, Спок… Я хочу…

Спок схватил его за воротник. 

– Знаешь в чем твоя проблема? – Он захлопнул дверь и прижал к ней Джима, игнорируя его задушенный писк. – Во внимание принимается только то, что хочешь _ты_. Ты думаешь только о собственных удовольствиях, не принимая в расчет других людей. Ты пришел для совокупления, которое нравится _тебе_. Это единственное, что ты хочешь, не так ли? 

– Спок, брось, это не… 

– Неужели? – Хватка Спока на плечах Джима стала практически болезненной. – Ты достаточно откровенно уведомил весь класс об этом факте.

Джим ничего не мог сказать.

Спок жутко оскалился 

– По крайней мере, ты был достаточно честен, чтобы признать, что я не достаточно хорош для тебя, чтобы быть кем-то больше незначительного увлечения, пока ты тоскуешь по идеальному мужчине, которого ты «полагаешь», что любишь. 

– Я ничего не «полагаю», – проскрежетал Джим, неожиданно разозлившись. Он не был уверен почему, но что-то в словах Спока его задело — хотя технически Спок говорил правду…ведь так? 

– Разве нет? – спросил Спок, наклоняя голову. Его взгляд пронзал Джима насквозь. – Сказать по правде, я даже не уверен, что он существует. Я склоняюсь к мысли, что ты придумал его, или свою любовь к нему.

Джим засмеялся. 

– Ты спятил. Зачем мне это делать? 

– Я не знаю, – сказал Спок тихим задумчивым голосом. – Возможно, потому что ты боишься полюбить кого-то. Возможно, безопаснее любить кого-то недостижимого, и ты вцепился в эту «любовь», потому что она дает тебе превосходную причину не вступать в реальные отношения.

Когда Джим ничего не ответил – не смог ответить – Спок продолжил. 

– Я был неправ с самого начала. Ты не играешь целенаправленно с чувствами других, потому что тебе нравится разбивать чужие сердца. Нет. Я думаю, все происходит потому, что ты боишься разбить свое, – Мгновение он смотрел на Джима – Кто это сделал с тобой, Джим? 

В груди потяжелело. Джим сглотнул комок в горле. 

– Никто. И отвали от меня, Спок. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. И как ты смеешь обвинять меня в том, что я использовал тебя для секса, когда твои собственные первые слова были о том, как ты хочешь им со мной заняться, ты чертов лицемер! 

– Возможно я и лицемер, – сказал Спок, прижимаясь лицом к щеке Джима. Горячее дыхание щекотало ухо Джима. – Но я, по крайней мере, не боюсь признаться в том, что был неправ. И я не вру себе о том, чего я хочу, – Еще один влажный поцелуй в щеку Джима. – А все, чего я хочу это… 

– Не надо. 

– …ты, – закончил Спок, игнорируя его. Он поцеловал Джима под ухом. – Я хочу тебя в моей постели, засыпать, обнимая тебя и просыпаться, видя тебя похрапывающим и пускающим слюни мне на грудь. Я хочу засыпать, зная, что завтра ты по-прежнему будешь рядом. Я больше не хочу бессмысленного перепиха…

– Заткнись, – Джиму казалось, что он задыхается. – Закрой. Рот. Ты, мать твою, все испортил. Я ни черта подобного не хочу…я…я…если ты думаешь, что сейчас произойдет слащавая сцена, в которой я признаюсь тебе в любви, то ты - чертов идиот, Спок. Я люблю другого.… И я, мать твою, говорил тебе об этом. И знаешь что, Спок? – Когда Спок немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, Джим, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнес: – Ты жалок.

Спок вздрогнул.

Джим хохотнул. 

– Ты же не думаешь, что ты первый попытался начать со мной отношения после нескольких недель секса? Так вот, далеко не первый. Другие парни заблуждались так же, как и ты, но, по крайней мере, они не унижались, приходя ко мне с безумной теорией о бедном Джиме с разбитым сердцем, боящимся влюбиться снова. Как же ты жалок. Чертовски жалок. 

Спок будто окаменел. 

– Жалок, – повторил он, и что-то в его тоне заставило Джима страстно желать кричать: _Прости меня, пожалуйста, не обижайся, я не хочу, чтобы ты обижался_. Он подавил в себе этот порыв. Так было лучше. Между ними все кончено. Он не мог ответить на какие бы то ни было чувства Спока, поэтому ему же будет лучше, если он запомнит его бессердечным ублюдком.

– Ты считаешь меня жалким, – категорично ответил Спок. – Как ты думаешь, я был жалким уже тогда, когда ты умолял меня взять тебя? Когда извивался подо мной часами, не отпуская меня, даже когда мы засыпали?

Джим облизнул губы. Он часто дышал. 

– Я никогда не утверждал, что ты плох в постели. Ты восхитителен. Но это все. 

Спок мгновение смотрел на него.

– Теперь тебе придется найти кого-нибудь другого, чтобы развлекать себя в постели, – Он отпустил Джима и отступил в сторону. – Уходи.

Джим сглотнул, все внутри болезненно сжималось. Не то чтобы он не ожидал такого. Он всегда рвал с другими парнями на этой стадии, и кроме того, он сам заставил Спока сделать это.

Но.

Джим смотрел на Спока – на его тщательно лишенное эмоций лицо, на тонкие чувственные губы, на обычно такие выразительные глаза, сейчас абсолютно пустые – и думал – _это не должно было так закончиться_. 

Он не хотел, чтобы так было.

Все, чего он хотел, это преодолеть расстояние между ними и броситься в объятия Спока, чувствуя его руки повсюду: в себе, на себе, под собой. Просто почувствовать его.

Будто по собственной воле его ноги двинулись. Не к двери. К Споку.

Спок бросил на него ледяной взгляд. Его руки были сжаты за спиной. 

– Я велел тебе уйти. Уходи.

– Я знаю, – сказал Джим, останавливаясь только тогда, когда их ботинки соприкоснулись. Облизнулся. Положил ладонь Споку на шею, ощущая его напряжение. – Могу я поцеловать тебя? В последний раз? 

_Пожалуйста._

Глаза Спока удивленно расширились и снова сузились. 

– Я поражен твоей нахальностью. Отойди от меня.

Игнорируя слова Спока, Джим обнял его за талию и прильнул к нему.

– Я знаю… я эгоистичный ублюдок, – Он прижался губами к шее Спока. Вдохнул. Боже. И снова поцеловал.

– Уйди, – сказал Спок, но его голос надломился. Грудь тяжело вздымалась. - Оставь меня, Джим. Пожалуйста.

– Я вел себя как последняя задница, знаю, – прошептал Джим, целуя шею Спока судорожными жадными поцелуями. – Но я хочу тебя. Прошу. Только один раз, и я навсегда исчезну из твоей жизни. 

Спок издал странный сиплый звук, прежде чем схватить его голову и грубо поцеловать его, с языком, зубами и жадными губами.

Все остальное слилось в непонятную мешанину. Только ощущения безумного желания и нужды, зудящей под кожей, в его члене, в его разуме, в его поцелуях и прикосновении Спока. Каждый нерв в его теле будто вытащили наружу, его кожа горела везде, где дотягивался Спок. Руки щипали его, потом сорвали одежду и трогали, лапали, сжимали. Рот кусал, сосал и покрывал его злыми болезненными поцелуями. Острая боль, когда наскоро смазанный член ворвался в него. Его собственный голос хрипел, пока Спок грубо трахал его, совершенно не сдерживаясь - как бездумное, яростное животное, которое было ранено и хотело ранить в ответ.

Джим кончил, крепко обнимая Спока, прижимаясь к нему, когда Спок кончил глубоко внутри него, все его тело трясло.

Они не использовали презерватив.

Джиму было все равно.

Некоторое время тишину в комнате нарушало только их хриплое дыхание.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Джим, целуя потное плечо Спока.

Спок напрягся и скатился с него. Он встал и начал одеваться, его движения были дерганными и злыми. 

– Уходи, – сказал он, безразличие в голосе Спока противоречило злости, которую он излучал. – Сейчас же.

Он отвернулся, не желая смотреть на Джима.

Игнорируя протесты своего измученного тела, Джим на слабеющих ногах отправился к выходу.

И ушел.

Возможно, это было самым бескорыстным поступком в его жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну что, ты дописал тот фик? АУ в Академии?

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : нет.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А-а. Муза покинула? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : нет.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Какие мы разговорчивые сегодня.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джим?

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Малыш, ты в порядке? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : не совсем. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Черт, что произошло, Джим? Что-то с твоей матерью? Отцом? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Нет, ничего такого, Боунс. Никто не умер.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Тогда что? Я не помню, когда в последний раз ты признавал, что не в порядке. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Просто. Я никогда раньше не думал, что буду так дерьмово себя чувствовать после того, что сам спровоцировал. Это было бы чертовски смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Я чувствую, что вот-вот расплачусь, можешь себе представить? 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ладно, ты начинаешь меня пугать. Что случилось, Джим? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я порвал со Споком. Или это он порвал со мной. Не уверен, кто первый начал. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : О-о.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Возможно, тебе стоить съесть мороженое, или еще чего. Я слышал, это помогает после кошмарных разрывов. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Уже ем, и совсем не по-мужски. Без шуток. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Черт побери, Джим. Зачем ты вообще порвал с этим парнем, если теперь так страдаешь? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я не ожидал, что буду чувствовать себя так дерьмово. И что самое паршивое – я не понимаю, почему. Так не должно было быть. Мне обычно плохо, после того как я рву отношения с парнем, но настолько плохо никогда не было. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Так, ладно, сейчас я спрошу тебя о чем-то совершенно гипотетическом, Джим, так что держи себя в руках.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Валяй. Хотя мне это уже не нравится.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Не мелькала ли у тебя мысль на мгновение – хотя бы на мгновение – что ты можешь испытывать некие чувства к нему? Я этого не утверждаю, просто теория. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Джим? Ты здесь? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я не знаю.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А? Ты не знаешь, там ли ты? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Нет, я не об этом. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А-а.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я думал, что не испытываю. Я имею в виду, меня тянуло к Kaildth несколько лет, так что я не ожидал ничего такого. Но я не идиот. Мне не было бы так больно, если бы не было никаких чувств, верно? Черт, я видел его сегодня в колледже и чуть не умер, когда он меня проигнорировал. Будто меня там и не было. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Проклятье, Джим. Не знаю, что еще можно сказать.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Подожди минуту, ладно? Kaildth онлайн. Пойду, скажу ему привет.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ага, как скажешь. Я буду здесь еще час, а потом мне нужно идти на работу. У меня сегодня ночная смена. 

 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Эй, привет.

**Kaildth** : Привет, Крис. Я не видел тебя в сети несколько недель. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я был очень занят в реале, так что мы должны были соскучиться друг по другу или что-то в этом роде. 

**Kaildth** : Разумеется.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Как дела? 

**Kaildth** : Все удовлетворительно. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Удовлетворительно? Хмм, может, я ошибаюсь, но ты кажешься выбитым их колеи. 

**Kaildth** : Ты очень проницателен. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Колись. Снова Неро?

**Kaildth** : Нет.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Тогда что? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Зак?

**Kaildth** : Сходи со мной на свидание.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : роврарраро 

**Kaildth** : Прошу прощения?

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Черт, твою мать, прости! Я уронил мороженое на клавиатуру. Дерьмо, ну и беспорядок. Подожди минуту, ладно? 

**Kaildth** : Очень хорошо.

 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боунс, Боунс! Он пригласил меня на свидание! Что мне ответить? 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : ЧТО? СЕРЬЕЗНО?

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Без шуток. 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Что ж, немного внезапно, не думаешь? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Представь себе, я знаю! Я даже уронил мороженое на ноут.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : А он разве не из НЙ? Мне кажется, он упоминал об этом несколько лет назад.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ээ. Ты прав. Я спрошу у него.

 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Наконец-то все вытер. Прости.

**Kaildth** : Кажется, мое предложение застало тебя врасплох.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну, да, есть немного. Чересчур внезапно. Я думал ты из НЙ. Я разве не говорил, что живу в Калифорнии?

**Kaildth** : Ты говорил. Так получилось, что у меня дела в Калифорнии, которые требуют моего присутствия, и поэтому временно я нахожусь здесь. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я в Сан-Франциско. А ты? 

**Kaildth** : Я могу приехать в Сан-Франциско. Тогда договорились.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Черт, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Это и правда внезапно, Зак.

**Kaildth** : Я пойму, если ты отклонишь мое предложение. Сказать по правде, меня самого удивило, что я тебя пригласил, и возможно с моей стороны будет слишком эгоистично не давать никаких гарантий. Прямо сейчас я не в лучшей форме из-за недавнего разрыва отношений. Мне просто нужно отвлечься.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : О-о. И ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе в этом.

**Kaildth** : Я надеюсь, что не обидел тебя. Ты мне правда нравишься.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Нет, вовсе нет. Я согласен, правда.

**Kaildth** : В самом деле?

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ага. Совсем недавно я тоже разорвал отношения, и честно говоря, до сих пор переживаю это. Все это сбивает с толку, и я не уверен, чего хочу, поэтому мне тоже нужно отвлечься. Как насчет дружеской встречи, а там посмотрим? Эй, да мы даже можем быть не во вкусе друг друга. 

**Kaildth** : Разумеется. Дружеская встреча звучит оптимально.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Здорово! Так где ты хочешь встретиться?

**Kaildth** : Я забронирую столик в ресторане, где я часто ужинаю, когда бываю в Сан-Франциско. Я сообщу тебе завтра адрес и время. Этого достаточно? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Конечно, почему нет. Хотя, как мы узнаем друг друга?

**Kaildth** : Я зарезервирую столик на имя Закари Квинто.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Было бы безумием говорить незнакомцу свое настоящее имя, поэтому я полагаю, тебя зовут по-другому.

**Kaildth** : Да, имя не настоящее. Я бы хотел представиться лично.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Мне подходит. Слушай, могу я спросить у тебя кое о чем? Можешь сказать, сколько тебе лет? Будет неловко, если мы из разных поколений. Разница в возрасте меня совсем не заводит.

**Kaildth** : Это разумный вопрос. Мне в районе двадцати.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Здорово, мне тоже. Полагаю, мы сможем поболтать завтра?

**Kaildth** : Я напишу тебе.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Ну, окей. Доброй ночи, Зак.

**Kaildth** : Доброй ночи.

 

_Kaildth вышел в оффлайн._

 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : У нас будет свидание, Боунс.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Меня смущает отсутствие восклицательных знаков и салютов в твоем сообщении.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Меня тоже. Это немного разочаровывает, знаешь? Я должен прыгать до луны от счастья, потому что скоро у меня будет свидание с Kaildth—Kaildth—но я не чувствую ничего подобного. Черт, что со мной не так? 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Хороший вопрос.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Боже, ненавижу его, Боунс. Так сильно ненавижу.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ээ? Kaildth?

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Почему Kaildth? Спока.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Ну, прости, что не так тебя понял. Я думал, мы говорили о Kaildth, но с моей стороны было глупо предположить, что ты думал о нем в это же время. Моя вина.

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Знаю, обычно я тебе говорил, что ты не забавный, но сейчас ты совсем-совсем не забавный. Как друг, ты должен поддерживать меня, а не умничать. Что ж, приятно быть источником развлечения для тебя. Для друга – всё, что угодно, да? 

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Черт побери, Джим. Чего ты хочешь от меня? Какого совета ждешь, когда сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Сначала ты твердишь о своей любви к Kaildth, затем проводишь несколько недель, развлекаясь в постели с другим парнем, потом ты вспоминаешь, что любишь Kaildth и бросаешь парня, и наконец добиваешься свидания с Kaildth, но вместо того, чтобы радоваться, ты хандришь и жалуешься на Спока, ненавидишь его за то, что он погубил твою замечательную жизнь, но одновременно все ещё хочешь его. Я что-то пропустил? 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Вроде нет.

**УколыПолезныДляДуши** : Серьезно, Джим. Просто сядь на минуту и обдумай ситуацию, подумай чего ты в самом деле хочешь в своей жизни. Ты умный парень. Знаю, мы, парни, не очень умеем управляться с эмоциями и всяким таким, но ты сможешь разобраться во всем. Я знаю, ты сможешь. 

**Капитан_Очаровашка** : Я в этом не уверен, Боунс.

~*~

Семья Финнеганов купила дом по соседству, когда Джиму было восемь.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком, Джимми, – сказала его мама, поправляя ему воротничок, когда они стояли перед домом Финнеганов. – Мы должны произвести хорошее впечатление на них. Я слышала их сын Шон очень славный, хорошо воспитанный мальчик, – Она многозначительно посмотрела на него.

Джим невинно улыбнулся. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду, мам? Я просто буду собой! 

– Именно этого я и боюсь, – фыркнув, пробормотала его мама.

Прежде чем Джим смог ответить что-нибудь на это, дверь распахнулась, и за ней обнаружился совсем маленький – и невероятно грязный – белобрысый мальчик, который серьезно на них смотрел. 

– Что вы хотите? – спросил он сердито.

Джим мгновенно решил, что парнишка ему нравится.

Да, Шон ему нравился – на самом деле, даже слишком нравился, как выяснилось годы спустя, когда Шон врезал ему прямо в челюсть и назвал педиком. Учитывая, что это произошло сразу после того, как Джим признался ему в любви и попытаться поцеловать, это было…ну, неловко. 

Джим скривился от этого воспоминания и глотнул вина. С его стороны было довольно невоспитанно сделать заказ до начала свидания, но вино помогало обдумать всю эту затею «свидания с Kaildth».

Но в то же время вино заставляло Джима возвращаться к тому, о чём он не думал уже много лет. 

Иногда человеческая память бывает весьма выборочной, пропуская важные фрагменты и фиксируясь на совершенно неожиданных вещах. Спустя пять лет Джим не мог вспомнить выражение лица Шона, когда тот оттолкнул его, не мог вспомнить, что он тогда сказал - помнил только, что каждое слово было как удар в солнечное сплетение. Но что Джим помнил достаточно ясно, так это холодный ветер, дующий прямо в лицо, когда он шел домой, вкус крови на рассеченной губе, смешавшийся со вкусом слез – слез злости и унижения, и боли. 

Он помнил, что подумал тогда: _никогда больше_.

И он понятия не имел, почему думал об этом сейчас. Ладно, он знал почему: Спок. Во всем виноват Спок, чтоб его.

Но Спок ошибся. Джим не боялся привязанности, ничего подобного. Если бы это было так, он не влюбился бы в Kaildth, так?

Вот только… вот только Kaildth был ненастоящим.

Джим напрягся, нахмурившись от этой мысли. Он осторожно ее изучил. И с нехорошим предчувствием понял, что это очень даже возможно. Если быть честным с самим собой, он никогда не думал, что познакомится с Kaildth. Даже их последние разговоры, интересные и достаточно искренние, никогда не заходили на личную территорию.

Они так и остались абсолютными незнакомцами по отношению друг к другу.

Джим пораженно смотрел в пространство, пока мозг лихорадочно все обдумывал. Черт, возможно Спок был прав – да чтоб его, он _действительно_ был прав. Джим и правда все портит.

Он совершенно не любил Kaildth.

Ему нравилась мысль о том, чтобы любить кого-то, но в качестве объекта своей любви он выбрал кого-то, совершенно недостижимого. Любовь к Kaildth была безопасной. Она не могла ранить.

Настоящие люди могли.

Спок мог.

Спок.

Как всегда в последнее время, одна мысль о Споке заставила его внутренности свернуться в тугой узел жажды, тревоги и желания. Желание разъедало изнутри, вызывая физическую боль глубоко внутри, в груди прямо под кожей. Господи, как он желал его. Скучал по нему.

_Тогда почему бы не вернуть его?_

Джим посмотрел на пустое кресло напротив.

Он не хотел, чтобы Kaildth занял его.

Он хотел совершенно другого.

Джим медленно встал, кинул несколько банкнот на стол и вышел из ресторана. Где-то внутри он не мог поверить, что бросает _Kaildth_ , но большая его часть горела в нетерпении, возбуждении и тревоге – что если уже слишком поздно, и Спок не примет его назад?

Он ускорял шаг, пока почти не начал бежать. Еще не было восьми, и если он поймает такси, он сможет приехать к Споку… 

Джим резко остановился.

Спок шел прямо ему навстречу. Казалось, он даже не замечал Джима. Погруженный в собственные мысли, он шел необычно медленно, будто не желая достигнуть точки своего назначения, а может, и не имея ее вовсе.

Джиму ужасно захотелось уткнуться носом в восхитительный необъятный свитер, в который был одет Спок.

Спок заметил его только тогда, когда их разделяло всего несколько шагов. Он остановился, так внезапно, что Джим бы рассмеялся, если бы так не нервничал. Глаза Спока слегка округлились, видимо, он не сразу вспомнил, что ненавидит теперь Джима. Спок стиснул зубы, и возобновил движение - мимо Джима.

Ну, это у него не пройдет.

Джим схватил его за руку.

Спок остановился, напрягшись под его хваткой. 

– Отпусти меня, – сказал он, не глядя на Джима.

Джим отпустил – в конце концов, ему были нужны обе руки, чтобы обнять Спока.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Спок, его голос слегка дрогнул, когда Джим крепче сжал руки на талии Спока.

Джим уткнулся носом в шею. И жадно вдохнул. Если рай и существовал, то он наверняка пах точно также.

– Ты был прав, я вел себя как идиот, – Он поцеловал шею Спока, втягивая в себя его запах. Боже. – Мы можем пропустить ту часть, где ты до безумия зол на меня, и перейти к примирительному сексу? 

– Я не понимаю, – сказал Спок, очевидно пытаясь звучать холодно и отстраненно, но у него ничего не выходило – не выходило, потому что его руки уже прижимали Джима ближе к себе.

– Что тут понимать? – Джим позволил себе глухо застонать, когда Спок начал покрывать его лицо поцелуями. – Я был ублюдком и вел себя как идиот, но теперь я понимаю, что был ублюдком и вел себя как идиот, так что мы… господи, поцелуй же меня. Поцелуй.

Когда рот Спока прикоснулся к его рту, Джим вздохнул, радость и облегчение были такими интенсивными, что его колени обмякли. Тепло Спока, его запах, его вкус: все это было до боли знакомо. Это было словно возвращение домой после нескольких месяцев изнуряющей работы, что было чертовски глупо, он даже не знал Спока настолько давно.

Они оторвались друг от друга, задыхаясь, когда проезжающие мимо машины начали гудеть. Джим знал, что люди вокруг таращились на них, но ему было плевать. Спок был таким теплым и твердым в его руках.

Темные глаза Спока вглядывались в лицо Джима, будто в поиске неведомого ответа.

Джим облизнул губы.

– Говоря вкратце, я передумал. Давай устроим сопливую сцену, где ты говоришь, что хочешь только меня, а я отвечаю тебе то же самое? 

Спок просто смотрел на него.

Джим выдавил улыбку, его сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. 

– Слушай, если ты ничего не скажешь, меня на тебя вырвет. Я не шучу.

И Спок… улыбнулся.

Джим моргнул, и пристально посмотрел на Спока.

– Ладно, ты меня пугаешь, – сказал он, не в состоянии отвести взгляд. – Я и не знал, что ты умеешь улыбаться.

Будто и так было мало, Спок улыбнулся шире. Святые небеса, каким же красивым он был, когда улыбался. До безумия

– Ты разве не помнишь, Джим? – сказал он Джиму в губы, прежде чем легко его поцеловать. – Я ненормальный.

– Ха-ха, ты такой забавный, – сказал Джим, снова целуя его. И снова. Господи, он не мог насытиться им. Джим изумленно улыбнулся ему. – Давай вернемся к тебе. Или тебе нужно куда-то идти? 

Спок смотрел на его улыбающееся лицо, ведя большим пальцем по его щеке. 

– Нет, – ответил он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Мне больше никуда не надо.

~*~ 

От: capitan_ocharovashka@gmail.com  
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Привет, Зак. Слушай, мне правда жаль, что я кинул тебя. Знаю, я придурок, и момент был совершенно неподходящий, но пока я ждал тебя в ресторане, я поразмыслил кое над чем. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что недавно разорвал отношения? Так вот, пока я ждал тебя, то понял, что хочу его и только его. От одной мысли о том, чтобы целоваться или заниматься сексом с другим, у меня все внутри переворачивалось. И ненавистна была сама мысль, что я могу больше никогда не почувствовать его. Это любовь? Возможно. А возможно и нет. Я не знаю. Черт, я его совсем плохо знаю, и он постоянно выводит меня из себя, но странное дело, это не имеет никакого значения. Я предпочту его со всеми его изъянами и раздражающими заскоками идеальному парню, с которым я познакомился он-лайн: тебе. Мне действительно очень жаль, чувак. Надеюсь, ты не слишком разозлился, и мы можем остаться друзьями. Ты мне очень нравишься, и возможно, я всегда буду немножечко в тебя влюблен. :) Без обид, ладно? 

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Прости, я придурок.

Привет, Крис. Так как я тоже не пришел на нашу встречу, то чувствую чрезвычайное облегчение, узнав, что ты не ждал меня. Хотя в тебе есть качества, которые я ищу в предполагаемом партнере, такие, как сочувствие, ум, и любовь к Стар Треку, я хочу только своего прежнего партнера. Может он и не любит Стар Трек – на самом деле он считает этот сериал рухлядью – но мне это не важно. Я и хотел бы, но не могу перестать желать его, и не только в сексуальном смысле. Даже если бы мы с тобой поняли, что совместимы и начали отношения, в скором времени, думаю, я начал бы сравнивать тебя с ним и, скорее всего, не в твою пользу. Даже если бы ты оказался самым идеальным человеком на свете – это было бы несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Несмотря на то, какие мы разные, он все, чего я хочу, и я настроен работать над нашими отношениями. Я желаю тебе удачи в этом. Мне тоже хотелось бы, чтобы мы остались друзьями. Живи долго и процветай. :)

От: От: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

И ты тоже! :D  
П.C. Эй, ты использовал смайлик! Должно быть, где-то случился апокалипсис. Или этот парень настолько особенный? 

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Каждое разумное существо - особенное.

От: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Ой, да ладно тебе, Зак! 

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Да, для меня он особенный.

От: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Ооо, я бы хотел познакомиться с ним. Он должно быть милый. 

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Очень.

От: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

И какое его самое лучшее качество? Задница, руки, губы, грудь? А может мозг?

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Глаза. Или его улыбка. У него потрясающая улыбка, особенно, когда он чем-то по-настоящему восхищен. Хотя, у него есть и те качества, которые ты указал.

Иногда я смотрю на него и не могу поверить, что он принадлежит мне.

От: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Похоже, этот твой парень практически идеален. 

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок.

Нет, он совсем не идеален. У него есть совершенно отвратительные привычки, и благодаря ему моя квартира превратилась в свалку, но похоже, мне всё равно. Иногда меня беспокоит и смущает то, насколько мне нравится, что он находится рядом со мной, спит в моей постели и носит мои вещи. 

От: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com   
Кому: kaildth@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок

Оуу, похоже, мистер Kaildth по уши влюблен

От: kaildth@gmail.com  
Кому: capitan_ocharovashka @gmail.com  
Тема: Прости, я придурок

Вполне вероятно.

Конец


End file.
